Roses of Picardy
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: A girl trapped 100 years in the past and bored with edwardian society, decides to join up to the British Cavalry. Can she keep her secret, and more importantly, can she keep the promise she made to her fiance?
1. Chapter 1

"Sail on, sail on, great ship Titanic" I sing softly as I pack my things. I'm actually not sailing on the Titanic, but I'm sailing on her sister ship the Olympic. It reminds me a great deal of the original, though after being with Thomas Andrews and stealing his notebook behind his back, I've come to notice all the slight changes. They are not very noticeable to regular people, but I know.

It has been 2 years since I sailed on that big ship, and 2 years since I last saw my friends and family from my own time period. I have to remind myself every so often that I'm not actually from 1914, I'm from 2012! I tend to forget sometimes, being so used to life in the past. Sometimes I wish I could tell someone the truth. If I told anyone my secret they wouldn't believe me though, of course it is understandable. The only man who really knew the truth is dead, he went down with the ship he created. I've been trying my hardest to get on my way in this new time period without him, but it's very hard!

My etiquette is just terrible! At least, by Edwardian standards it is! Mr. Andrews, the man who brought me back in time, tried to help me fit in, him and his wife teaching me how to be a proper girl. But after his ship sank and I arrived in New York with absolutely nothing, I decided it really didn't matter anymore. Though I have tried because I promised him I would, and for the most part I think I pass as a slightly quirky second class girl. That's all about to change though!

I heard about the war in the paper, back in my little town. Even though I knew it wouldn't look the same 100 years in the past, I still went to my hometown and stayed. It was nice, but boring. As I was reading that paper telling of the war in France, I knew at once that I must go fight in it! I needed to have some excitement in my life, especially now that I've come to realize this is the dullest period of history ever! However I knew from history class that the United States would not jump into the war right away. That's not a problem though, I'll just join the British army!

We're pulling into Liverpool now. I know exactly what I'm going to do! I've already started my plan. When I left my little town, I gave some schoolboys my old horse that I had been given as a 'gift' by some farmers. In exchange for the horse, I took their wardrobes. I haven't started wearing the clothing just yet though, after all clothing isn't quite enough! I need a haircut, and as soon as I get into Liverpool I'm going to get one!

The ship blows it's horn as we pull into port and I pick up my now packed bag and head for the nearest exit. As soon as the ship docks I take one last look around before stepping off onto the ramp and heading down towards the solid ground. Nobody seems to notice me, which is a blessing! Now, I'm starting all over for the, I count in my head, either 4th or 5th time depending on what counts or not. I did a bit of traveling without settling when I first arrived in 1912 America, I don't know if that counts as starting over. In a way I suppose it does!

Alright, first thing to do is to find a barber shop. That shouldn't be too hard, and what do you know? It isn't! As I walk towards the door I suddenly begin to have second thoughts. I take a moment to stand and run my fingers through my shoulder length brown locks. I've hated these fluffy curls for so long, they were also so hard to maintain! Now I'm scared to part with them, what the hell though? Who cares! I'm sure it will grow back!

I enter the barber shop and a portly man in a mustache greets me "Ah, what can I do for ye miss?" he asks. I reach into my dress pocket and pull out all my money "I want you to cut my hair" I swallow "All of it". He raises an eyebrow before gesturing to an empty chair. I sit down and he approaches me "You want to, sell it?" he asks. I nod "Sure. Yes I'll sell it" I say. I watch as he picks up a pair of scissors "How much do you want off?" he asks slowly.

Staring into the mirror in front of me, I try to picture myself without my unruly hair. Finally I say "Cut it like a man's haircut" I tell him. He looks stunned "Miss, I don't mean to be nosy. But what's makin ye do this?" he asks me, getting ready to do the deed. I don't particularly enjoy lying, because I'm not very good at it, so I decide to tell him my plans of joining the cavalry.

He listens, and finally says "Miss, I shouldn't help you do this. But ye seem bound and determined. So I'll cut it for you, make ye look like a strapping young lad. I'll even let ye change in the back if you'd like to. Spare ye the humiliation of walking out of here in a dress with a boy's haircut" he tells me. I smile at him "Thank you sir" I say, before falling silent, watching him take my brown curls and hack them off.

After what seems like an eternity, I hardly recognize myself. My hair is short, so short it almost doesn't feel like I have any! But I do, and it's combed to the side neatly like all gentlemen of this time wear it! I stand and the kind man directs me to a room where I can change. Before I go though he hands me a bundle of gauze "Miss, You're going to need to, um, bind yer chest there" he tells me. He and I both blush and I thank him before going to change.

It feels so good to wear pants again! Back in 2012, I used to wear jeans every day of my life! Ever since coming back in time, I've worn a dress and corset every day like a proper girl is supposed to! I finally feel free, free as a bird! I bind my chest pretty easily, and I consider myself lucky for once that I don't have much there to bind up in the first place. Finally I put on my shirt and vest and look like a regular boy! I'm very happy! I wonder what my friends would say if they could see me now?

When I step out the man smiles and extends his hand, which I take and shake "Thank you sir!" I tell him. He nods "Good luck out there miss. Watch yourself" he says. With that I take my bag and head out into the street! Now to find those recruiting officers, can't be too hard can it?

Walking through the streets of Liverpool as a boy is interesting, I keep my free hand shoved in my pocket and my eyes trained to the ground as I walk. After walking a long while, I decide it's probably best to ask someone. I look around and see a gentleman standing on the corner, I approach him "Excuse me sir" I say, trying to keep my voice low "Would you know where to sign up for the war?" I ask. He looks me over critically before giving me directions. I thank him before continuing on my way.

Finally I find them, and suddenly I'm pracitcally bursting with excitement. It's just like War Horse, only I'm standing here watching it, participating in it! I see a line of boys waiting to sign up and I hop right in line after them. I don't even have to wait long, suddenly I'm at the table. They tell me first name, middle name, last name as they push the sheet in front of me. Oh, well I can't use my real name! Luckily for me, my name has a boy alternative, and I plan on using it!

'Gabriel Thomas Phillips' I sign, I fill out the rest of the form and they give me the ok. Really? That's it? I'm in? That was easy! I'm especially grateful they didn't make me go through a health inspection or something. Now what? I guess I'll just hang around the other guys until, uh, we go. They talk amongst themselves, and I try my very hardest not to draw any attention to myself. I have mastered this art, or at least I mastered it in 2012 when I didn't want anyone at school to notice me. Here? I'm not sure. So far things seem to be working though.

After a little while we march out of the town. People stand and cheer for us as we walk out. Most of these men won't make it, I remember my global teacher drilling that into our heads. The cavalry was useless, oh but War Horse made it look so grand! And besides, what does it matter if I get myself killed out in the field anyway? I'm not going back to the future that's for sure, and I'm not going to just sit around all the time and do nothing here!

As we walk I suddenly realize that I've rebelled in many ways. I'm rebelling in 1914 because women aren't supposed to dress as boys and join the military, and even though my mother can't see me now being in 2012, I'm rebelling against her too! She hated the military, even though my great grandfather was a navy captain, and all my grandfathers before him were in the military. One of them was even in world war 1! In the trenches! I wonder if I'll get to meet him? Probably not, because he was in the trenches and I don't know his name. But meeting him would be cool, I'd finally get to read those diaries my mother's friend lost when his house was swept away by the flood!

When we reach camp we are lined up in order of our last names to be given uniforms. When they get to me they measure me, and the man chuckles "Bit small eh?" he asks. I don't answer and he merely shrugs and writes down my measurements before another man shoves a uniform into my chest "That'll work for now. Alright move along!" he orders. I quickly scamper off to the next set of people, who give me a tent and tell me where to pitch it. Oh boy, I get to sleep in a tent! Last time I slept in one I was camping with my friend at a campsite with a pond. We went to parties and swam and threw water balloons at people from the back of a pick-up truck. That was a fun time, I'm realizing now that this is not going to be a fun time!

Reaching the spot where I'm supposed to pitch my tent, I drop all my things and merely stare at the canvas and poles. No directions? They just expect me to be able to pitch this thing? Well alright, if that's what they think! I start with the canvas, lying it on the ground. Ok, now I just put the poles under it and I'll be good to go! Or maybe not! Ok this is not going well at all! Sighing in defeat, I sit in the center of my flat tent and try to think things over.

"You alright there?" a voice asks. I look up sharply to see a guy standing at the edge of my fail tent, looking kindly at me. I shake my head "No, I can't figure out how to pitch this tent. I've never done it before" I admit to him. He smiles sympathetically before stepping over "It's alright, I was the same as you when I started. Here, let me help you" he says. I smile "Thanks. I'm Private Phillips" I tell him, he smiles brightly back at me "I'm Lieutenant Waverly. You can just call me Charlie though" he tells me. I laugh slightly, I like this guy! "Only if you'll call me Gabby" I reply and he nods "Alright then. Now, let me show you how to do this right!".

He quickly shows me how to set up the tent and I thank him. He is such a nice guy, and pretty cute I might add! But no, I can't think about having any romantic relationships with any of these officers! Not because I'm not supposed to be here, but because I promised, I look down at my engagement ring, yes I promised not to love anyone else as long as I was in this time period. I want to keep that promise! But sometimes I'm terrible about keeping them.

Charlie gets my attention back "Have you gotten assigned a horse yet?" he asks. I shake my head and he looks towards the stables "They'll probably be doing it soon. We took so long to pitch this tent. Here, change quickly, and then I'll bring you back to the stables with the others. Worse comes to worse they'll assign you your horse last. But at least you won't get in trouble, I'll say you were with me" he explains to me. I crawl into my tent, quickly changing into the cavalry uniform. I wish there was mirror of some kind so I could see myself, I bet I look good! All men look good in a uniform, usually.

When I crawl back out and stand, I take a minute to straighten out my uniform before putting my cap on and following Charlie. On the way there we talk casually about where we're from. I tell him I was actually American, but moved to Britain from there. It's not technically a lie! When we reach the stables, I am just in time. They call my name just as I walk up with Charlie "Here!" I call, walking forward. A groom thrusts a pair of reins into my hands, which are connected to the biggest and most beautiful white stallion I've ever seen! This horse dwarfs my pony back home! But he's not absurdly large, he's certainly not a draft horse. He looks like a warmblood of some kind. I lead him off and away from the others. I look up at him "Hm, you're a pretty boy aren't you?" I ask. He merely blinks at me.

They didn't tell me he had a name, that means I get to pick! What kind of name does he deserve though? Something good, something that would suit a big white horse, like the ones the princes always ride in Disney movies. My thoughts drift back to Titanic, to my fiance's nickname. Sparks! Yes, that's it! I'll call him Sparks! I pat my horse's neck "Your name is Sparks. Okie Dokie?" I ask him in my regular voice. He shoves me with his nose and nearly knocks me over, as though he's telling me I am not cut out for the military at all "Hey easy!" I tell him. It's clear we're just being assigned the horses today, and that we aren't actually going to do any training with them. I'd still like to ride though, to at least get to know Sparks. I see Charlie beginning to head to some buildings and I call to him.

He looks over at me before coming my way "Charlie, are there any fields where I can ride my horse? I'd like to see how he goes" I tell him. He nods "Sure. The training field is down that path, through the woods. It's nice and big, you should be able to try everything you want with him there. Or you can take him into the school which is" he turns around and points "That way!". I decide to go for the field "Thanks Charlie" I say. He smiles at me before turning and heading back towards the buildings he was originally heading towards.

I tack up and mount my big white stallion and he shifts under me, I've never ridden a horse like this. I've certainly never ridden a horse with double reins before. Well, I rode a horse, but it wasn't a real horse! I try to think as I turn him and head him towards the trail leading to the field. How do I hold the reins for that again? How do I apply pressure for each rein? Does it even matter?

When I reach the field I'm still thinking about it. I don't want to go faster on this horse if I don't know how to properly stop him! I decide it probably doesn't matter too much and ask him into a trot. He moves smoothly, and it takes me a moment to get used to him. My welsh pony back home was so small compared to Sparks! I've ridden big horses before of course, but not in several years! Let's see, it'd been about 3 or 4 years in my own time period since I'd ridden a big horse, plus the years I've spent in the 1900's, I'd say it's been at least 6-7 years since I've ridden a big horse! What a change, I like it!

Of course, I miss my pony. He was my best friend in every way a pony could be and more! I'm sure Sparks and I will bond just the same, I just hope I don't fall off him. It's quite a long way down from up here! I begin to canter him and then turn him, heading towards one end of the field. I'm going to try something new today, I'm going to gallop on my big horse! I've never galloped a big horse before, I bet it's much faster than my pony could have ever dreamed of running! I stop Sparks at the end of the field, grabbing a hold of his long white mane and leaning forward, as though I'm a jockey waiting in the gate.

With a swift kick Sparks shoots ahead, charging forward at a full gallop. I hang on tightly, this is definitely faster than my pony! But I don't care! This is fun! I urge him faster and faster, the wind nearly taking my cap right off! As we near the end of the field I pull on the reins and Sparks slows down immediately. I pat him and tell him that it was a job well done. With no one out here besides us, I don't try to lower my voice or disguise it. If we're going to bond, if he's going to trust me, he should know what my real voice sounds like.

As we head back towards camp, I consider what I've gotten myself into. It's going to be a lot of hard physical work, but I'm sure I'll be able to do it! Especially since I've already made a friend, and I have the most beautiful horse I've ever seen! Yes, for sure things will be alright! I wonder what Thomas Andrews would think of me now?

* * *

**Hellooooo War Horse peoples! I have finally started my big War Horse fic! However I'm not quite ready to update it regularly. I'm just getting the first chapter up because, well I've had it typed for a few weeks now and I'm kinda tired of looking at it. So here it is!**

**Ok, backstory backstory backstory! This fanfiction is actually a spinoff from one of my Titanic fanfictions called 'The grand misadventures of Thomas Andrews'. If you think you can read through that, then I highly suggest you do as this story will make a bit more sense to you then. If you don't feel like it, here's a main gist of it. The designer of the Titanic went back in time by accident when the ship sank. He fell into the hotel room of a girl named Gabby (Who is the main character of this story). The two of them decide to get Thomas (the designer) back in time, but when they do Gabby ends up going back in time with him. They end up back before the Titanic's voyage, and they decide that they aren't going to change history any. So the two of them go on the ship, with the plan that Gabby will stay with Thomas until the ship sinks, then she'll go down with the ship and end up in her own time period, like what happened with Thomas. However, Gabby falls in love with one of the Marconi operators and gets engaged, and when the time comes for the ship to sink, she gets off the ship to be with him. However, the operator dies before they are rescued, and Gabby ends up stuck in the 1900s. The rest of her story is pretty much explained in the first part of this story. But that's mainly what you need to know. **

**This story is especially interesting because throughout the entire Titanic story, Gabby didn't have 1 POV. However this entire story is going to be from her POV, so it should be pretty interesting getting inside her head. Anyway, please feel free to review! And THANKS FOR READING!  
**

**P.S. Am I the only one who thinks Charlie is absolutely adorable? I mean, come on!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't feel my body! I completely underestimated this whole cavalry thing! I thought it would just be like, riding horses and swinging a sword around. I already know how to do those things! But I wasn't prepared for the hell I had to go through today! Right from the moment I woke up this morning it was hell! First of all, I had to get up before the sun rose, who does that? Although I will admit, getting ready for the day is a whole lot easier when you don't have to worry about corsets to tie up and long hair to brush!

So I went to the mess hall with all the other boys. In school in the future, I'd avoided boys like the plague because they were all a bunch of ruffians and I was afraid of one of them hurting me by accident. These boys reminded me a lot of them, only they were certainly not high school boys, these were men. The food, while to most would have seemed unappetizing, I practically cried tears of joy at seeing. It looked like the slop they used to sell in the school cafeteria! Completely unrecognizable as food! It was wonderful! But then my troubles began.

First thing we had to do for training was run. Now I'm no athlete, never did sports or anything, and being in this time period has let me be even lazier and more out of shape than usual. I'd hardly run half a mile and already I was huffing and puffing. But I couldn't just slow down! So I ran, keeping up with the rest of the men as best I could, even if I did stay towards the back of the pack. I thought maybe after the running we'd get to tack up and ride but no, they made us get down and do 100 push ups instead. And then after that, we had to do 100 sit ups! And finally, they taught us how to shoot a gun, which was an event that pretty much showed I am the absolute worst shot in the whole cavalry!

Now I'm so physically and mentally tired from it all that I can't even remember what they told us we're doing tomorrow! I suppose it doesn't matter much, it's not like I'll be able to get up and find out. I don't think I'll ever be able to get up ever again! So here I lay, staring at the roof of my tent. I think I'm missing dinner, which is sad because all that training starved me.

Suddenly I hear voices outside my tent. I'm sure it's just people going into their own tents and going to sleep, but one set of footsteps in particular stops outside my tent "Private Phillips?" they ask. I know that voice! It's Charlie! What's he doing here? I call him in and he pokes his head into my tent, smiling cheekily "Mind if I hide in here?" he asks. Well that's certainly a random request, but I merely shrug and tell him sure.

He crawls into my tent and sits cross legged, taking his cap off "I didn't wake you did I?" he asks. I shake my head "Nah. What are you hiding from though, if you don't mind me asking?". He glances over at the tent entrance before looking back at me "I'm hiding from Perkins! The man scares the living daylights out of me and apparently he wants to have a word with me about something. I don't want him to find me" he explains. I can't help but laugh "That sounds like a silly reason for the Lieutenant to be hiding" I say. He smiles "Well let's just keep it a secret alright? Wouldn't want Jamie to find out about it, he'd make me regret it". I go back to staring at the ceiling "Your secret's safe with me" I finally say.

Charlie reaches into his pocket and pulls out an apple, taking a bite out of it and swallowing before asking me "Rough day today?". I nod "Was a bit of an indoor lad, didn't get out much. I'm afraid I'm not really in the best of shape" I admit to him. He gives me a sympathetic smile "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get into the routine of it all soon enough. The training really isn't so hard once you get used to it. I wasn't much of an outdoor person either to tell the truth". I sigh "I suppose you're right. I'm a good horseman though, I want to get in the saddle" I tell him. He nods "Soon! By the end of ext week you'll be riding every day" he tells me, taking another bite out of his apple.

We continue to talk, Charlie is a very open, friendly person and I'm glad he's fast becoming my friend. Finally I just have to ask "So, why did you chose my tent to hide in over all the others?". He smiles sheepishly "Well I don't really know anyone else in the regiment yet, besides Jamie and James of course. But they wouldn't hide me from Perkins very well would they? So you were my last resort. It's alright though isn't it? We're friends now right?" he asks. I manage to get myself to sit up at last, although my head is pounding "Sure, we can be friends. You're the only one I know in this regiment at all".

Suddenly we realize it's grown dark "I'm sure you're safe from Perkins now" I tell him. He nods "Indeed, hopefully I can slip back to my quarters without being spotted. Thank you for hiding me" he says, holding his hand out, I shake it "Don't mention it, I liked having someone to chat with" I tell him. Finally he puts his cap back on, and with a final goodnight, he slips out of my tent and scampers away into the night. I lay back down on my back and I'm just beginning to drift off to sleep when I hear a yelp of someone getting caught by Perkins in the distance, I can't help but smile. Silly Charlie, I'm glad to have made friends with him of all people.

* * *

Finally we get to ride the horses! Today is our first day, and they're testing us all individually to see how well we can ride. This should be easy for me! I pat Sparks' neck and smile "We'll show those boys who's boss today won't we?" I ask him. He nudges me and I feed him an apple core before putting his bridle and saddle on and leading him outside.

I'm actually a little nervous, I've become a target in the regiment because of my size and because I'm not very athletic. Just yesterday someone tripped me in the mess hall and caused me to fall and drop my dinner. It was so embarrassing! But I'll show them today that I'm just as good as them! I pull myself up into the saddle and line up with everyone else in the regiment. Out of the corner of my eye I see James and Charlie head into the school, while Jamie mounts up on Topthorn and approaches us.

Sparks stands quietly under me as Jamie tells us exactly how things are going to go today. The more he talks, the more nervous I feel. I wonder how Sparks jumps, I wonder how I jump! I haven't jumped anything very high, I stopped taking riding lessons after vaguely learning how to jump over small cross rails. I know for a fact that we will not be jumping cross rails in there! We'll be jumping big jumps! I comb my fingers through Sparks' white mane to quell my nerves, I know the proper form for jumping though. I know what I'm supposed to do, I read enough horse magazines to know that. Can I execute it though?

Suddenly everyone is turning their horses and heading towards the entrance of the school. I arrange Sparks' reins in my hands before turning him and asking him into a trot after everyone else. I have to ride perfectly, heels down and head up. I can do this! Already I can see some of these guys have horrible posture, with their hands way up high as they try to direct their horses. I pat Sparks' neck, he must be so happy to have a rider who knows what they're doing!

We're all told to get on the rail, and to walk our horses. That's easy enough, but already I can see some people struggling with this task. I let my eyes wander around the arena. James and Charlie are in the process of building a jump, and Jamie is sitting on Topthorn, watching us all with an eagle eye. He suddenly barks the order to change direction on the spot. Oh shoot! I totally forgot, I have to know maneuvers too! I don't know any dressage! Still I stop Sparks on the spot, I press with my inside leg and pull on his left rein, asking for the turn. To my surprise Sparks turns on his haunches and with a click of the heels he's off walking again.

A glance over at Jamie shows that he saw it, and is pleased. Oh Sparks is going to get so many carrots when we're done! He was either very well trained, or can read my mind. Perhaps a little bit of both! Once everyone is eventually going in the opposite direction is tells us to go into a trot. That's simple enough, I just hope I can keep Sparks collected enough. I shorten my reins and ask him into a trot, trying my best to keep my heels down and keep myself seated firmly.

I seem to be more successful than some of the others, one rider kicked their horse too hard and it took off on him. James stepped in front of it and grabbed the horse's reins, but the stop was so sudden it caused the rider to lose his balance and fall off. I decide to stay focused on Sparks, I am riding as best as I possibly can and I want to keep it that way. I keep my hands light, trying to remember everything I'd ever been told by my riding instructors, everything I'd ever read about riding horses. I try to remember riding my own pony back home, and everything that seemed to work in riding him.

Once again we're asked to change directions, only this time he just wants us to do a circle. I quickly circle Sparks around and have him trot in the opposite direction. A few more men seem to have trouble with this task, they're bouncing all over the place as they try to steer their horses in the right direction. I do have to take note though that some people are actually riding decently. Next Jamie orders us all to have our horses do a piaffe. I know what that is, but once again I'm at a loss on how to perform it. I press with my legs but pull back with my reins.

Sparks seems to understand what I'm trying to ask, and does the piaffe, trotting in place with his neck crested. I loosen my reins slightly, giving his mouth a break. Next Jamie asks for a passage, which despite my best efforts I can't figure out how to ask Sparks for it. I just have him keep a collected trot and wait for another command to be given.

Now Jamie sends the order for the canter, but adds that anyone who doesn't believe they can safely control their horse must stop and come into the center. About half the men pull into the center, and one or two more fall off their horses once they start cantering. I keep my reins short as I ask Sparks into a canter. He's getting quite a bit of air as he canters, which makes me slightly nervous. He must be excited about something, but what? Jamie suddenly asks for a change of direction with a pirouette. I decide to ask for it the same way I asked for him to turn on his haunches, but I don't believe we got it quite right, and nobody else seems to have gotten it either.

We canter around the ring, waiting for Jamie to give another order. He asks James and Charlie if the jump is ready and nods, ordering everyone to make a line on the rail. Once we're lined up, he orders us to each jump over the jump. One by one, riders charge their horses towards the jump. Some of them make it over, some horses knock a rail down, and quite a few either have refusals or fall off their horse. Finally it's my turn, I pat Sparks' neck and whisper "Alright my bonny boy, you've got it. Nice and steady". We get in the center line and I have him charge towards the jump. Either we'll make it or we won't, I don't know how to collect for a jump!

I pull on his reins slightly as the jump approaches, I'm kind of scared! Sparks pulls on the reins though and continues heading for the jump. With one powerful bound he's soaring over the jump. I lean forward and hang onto his mane, and keep holding until we're both safely on the other side and cantering away. I let out a sigh of relief, I made it! I'm alive! I look over and see Charlie smiling at me ear to ear, however some of the guys who have been teasing glower at me, as though making the jump sealed my fate and made me their number 1 enemy.

After the last rider attempts the jump and makes it, Jamie announces that based on our performance, we will be divided into different groups and will have to ride for a certain number of hours every day depending on how well we did. As he announces the ranks I comb my fingers through Sparks' mane. Finally he dismisses us, and I ride back towards the stables a happy girl. He said I was one of the best riders in the group! And I was grouped with the others who had also ridden well. I get to train with Captain Nicholls, and thank the lord for that! If I was stuck with Jamie I wouldn't know what to do!

I cool Sparks down before leading him into his stall and untacking him. I find a rag and begin rubbing down his white coat. As I groom him I don't notice Captain Nicholls come to my stall door. "Hey, you're friends with Charlie aren't you?" he suddenly asks, I jump slightly as I turn to face him "Oh, yea. How did you know?" I ask. He chuckles "I heard him talking to you in your tent a few days ago. I was supposed to find him and drag him to see Perkins, but I didn't have the heart to do it" he admits "Charlie is not very good at hiding". I shake my head and turn back to rubbing down Sparks "I suppose not" I reply.

He walks over and rests a hand on Sparks' neck "I'll tell you a little secret. This was my horse before I got Joey" he says. I look up at him, he's at least a foot taller than me "Really?" I ask. He nods "Yes, he was an easy ride. He knows commands by ear, which is why I believe he performed so well today. He heard Jamie give orders and simply waited for you to start the commands for them" he explained. Oh, that makes sense. I patted Sparks' shoulder "Why did you get Joey then?" I asked him "If you don't mind me asking".

The Captain shook his head "Joey's a fine animal, I needed a match for Topthorn. Your horse is a great one, but he's not as young as he once was, he's not the fastest in the regiment. But he's a stayer, quiet and obedient. You'll take good care of him won't you?" he asks. I nod and smile "Definitely. You'll get to see him yourself anyway, I'll be in the school with you" I tell him. "Well then, I'll get to keep an eye on how well you treat him then" he replies. We talk for another few minutes before Perkins barks that he wants to close up the stables. I give Sparks an apple and a carrot before shutting his stall door and walking out with the Captain towards the mess hall.

A very successful run in the cavalry so far, maybe it's not as bad as I thought. I've made friends with two high ranking officers, and I found out I've got the best horse ever! Still, my heart aches for two men who should be here with me. My fiance wouldn't have even let me be here, but then again, with him at my side I wouldn't want needed or wanted to be here. And dear Thomas, I bet if he saw me now he'd have a heart attack. He tried so hard to make me a lady, a real first class lady. I feel myself choking up but I swallow it back, that life is behind me now! It has to be, I want it to be, it, I turn and begin heading towards my tent as I feel waves of tears coming on, it needs to be.

* * *

**WAR HORSE YEA! Sorry, I just saw that music video... now it's stuck it my head. If you haven't seen it yet, you need to. Your life depends on it. Well, not really, but it COULD! Or something...**

**Anyway, here's the next update for this. Imma takin my time, and also there's a hurricane coming, so don't expect updates for quite a while. Okie Dokie? Great. Also, don't forget to review! Cause how am I supposed to know if this is any good or not if you don't tell me so? Ok, we done? This it? Awesome. Ok, review, and THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I think things are going well, as well as than can possibly go anyway. The only downside seems to be this one group of Privates that just hate my guts for no reason! For the past month all they've done is prank me. I know I should see it coming, but somehow they always seem to catch me off guard! I'm such a dreamer, I tend to space out and not be very aware sometimes. And they seem to notice, because the moment I lower my guard, BOOM, they hit me!

For the past three days though there have been no pranks, it's been raining a lot lately so we've been doing a lot of sitting in a room and learning about different formations and attacks. It's like history class, only with guns. I've never been more bored in my entire life! Worst part is though, if I draw on my paper I'll get reprimanded for it. That was how I used to keep myself occupied during class in 2012, now I have to think of other ways to keep myself entertained through these lessons.

Today should be a good day though! The sun is out, and the horses have been brought outside and are standing in rows outside the stable to get some fresh air as they're groomed and saddled. My horse is still in the stall though, because I haven't moved him yet. I bet he's really eager to get out, so I quickly finish getting myself ready and crawl out of my tent, heading towards the barn.

As I approach I notice that something isn't quite right. Then I see them, the whole group of them, standing outside of Sparks' stall. I can hear the stallion pawing the stall door eagerly as they stand there "You wanna go outside huh?" they ask him. I quicken my pace but I'm not fast enough, the leader of their little group opens the stall door wide open and Sparks comes charging out just as I reach the stable door. I can hear them laugh as I turn "Sparks!" I shout, running after him. He doesn't heed me, he just continues galloping.

Looks like I'll be getting my morning exercise before everyone else! I run as fast as I possibly can, in a desperate attempt to catch Sparks before Major Stewart or Captain Nicholls see me. Sparks turns and charges right down the row of horses, and the horses and riders all look up with amused faces as they watch me charge after the while stallion calling for him at the top of my lungs. I see Perkins leap up in front of Sparks with his arms raised, as though to stop him. For a moment it looks like he might succeed, but at the last moment Sparks veers around him and continues on his merry way.

I feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I keep running after him. He begins heading towards the tents and I push myself to run even faster after him, I can't have him knocking down people's tents! Then I'll have to fix them all and I couldn't even pitch my own! Sparks holds his head high as he runs and leaps over the tents easily, it's as though he's laughing as me! As if this is some kind of game! I continue chasing him as he heads towards the path we went down on our first ride, the one that leads to the field where they practice battle charges.

He's out of sight for a while as we wind down the trail through the woods, but once I make it to the field I get a clear view of him and once again I run as fast as I can after him. However the grass is a bit tall and it makes it slightly difficult to keep up the same pace I had when I was chasing him down on pavement. Sparks skirts the outside of the field, staying on the edge by the treeline. He seems to have slowed to a canter, but that doesn't exactly help me any. Out of the corner of my eye I see Charlie and Jamie sitting on their horses, with a group of other men and horses. Jamie turns Topthorn and begins trotting my way.

As they approach Sparks, Topthorn launches into a lazy looking canter, and Jamie easily overtakes the big white stallion, skillfully tossing a white rope around his neck and pulling him to a halt. I slow slightly as I approach them and practically collapse on Sparks' shoulder, wheezing. I've never run so hard in my life. I look up at the Major and he looks irritated "Private, I'll expect to have a word with you today after your training" he says, handing me the rope. I salute him and nod "Yes sir!" I reply. He turns Topthorn on his haunches and canters back over to the group and I take a minute to catch my breath before beginning the long walk back towards the stable.

Sparks nudges me as we walk through the woods and I look at him "What was the meaning of that Sparks?" I ask him in between breaths. He shakes out his mane as though he clearly enjoyed himself and I sigh "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but now you've gotten me in a load of trouble!" I say. When we reach the stable yard everyone looks up at me as we walk past. Perkins looks relieved I caught him, and hands me Sparks' halter so I can tie him up outside.

Once he's tied I begin rubbing him down. After that gallop how am I supposed to work him today? He probably tired himself out already! I guess we'll just have to work lightly. I finish grooming him and tack him up, mounting and joining the others in my group. Thankfully today we'll be working in the school. Sparks seems to be just fine, but after about two hours of riding, I can feel him tiring under me. Captain Nicholls seems to notice too "Private Phillips! Bring that horse to the center!" he says. Oh great, now I'm in trouble for the second time today!

I bring Sparks to the center of the ring and the Captain examines him "How hard have you worked him? He's exhausted!" he says. I tell him about the gallop he'd had earlier and he actually chuckles "Ah, well at least you caught him in the end. Still, I can't have you working him anymore. Cool him down and put him in his stall. With some rest tomorrow I'm sure he'll be alright again" he says. I nod and thank him before dismounting and walking Sparks out of the school and towards the post outside the stable.

The group that had been out in the field with Jamie has now replaced my group on the posts outside. They don't seem to notice as I tie Sparks at the end of the line and untack him, rubbing him down for the second time that day. Once that's done I lead him back into the stable and put him in his stall. I take a deep breath, now I'm going to have to go face Jamie. What if he figures out that I'm a girl under interrogation? If that happens he'll throw me out of the cavalry for sure! That would be horrible, we're going to be shipped out in another month or so!

But, what if he's the answer to my prayers? I can tell him about those men who have been bullying me. Of course, I'm going to have to play it right, so as not to sound like a coward who can't defend themselves. Alright, I'm ready to face him! I give Sparks a final pat before closing his stall door and heading towards Jamie's quarters. When i reach the door I straighten out my uniform, fix my cap, and then knock on the door. He asks who it is and I say my name, he tells me to enter.

His office is immaculate, all the papers on his desk are piled neatly, and anything hanging on the walls has not a speck of dust on it. It motions to a chair and I sit down. He leans back in his chair and looks me in the eye, taking quick drag of his cigarette before asking "Now, would you care to explain what your horse was doing galloping across Salisbury Field this morning?". I swallow, suddenly I'm afraid of messing up again. I'm not exactly the best talker around, but it's too late now! I begin explaining to him how I was walking to the stables to get my horse when a group of men, who had been harassing me lately, had opened the door and let the horse free. I'd tried to catch him, but neither I nor Perkins could catch him, and the chase ended up in the field.

Throughout my story Jamie seems to be examining me with a critical eye, as though trying to see through me, trying to see if I'm lying. When I finish he puffs some smoke casually before asking "Would you care to give me the names of those men who released your horse this morning?". I have to use all my strength not to look shocked or scared at his question, he's using this to see if I'm lying! If I tell him who has been bothering me, I'll be free. If I don't, he'll think I made the whole thing up, that I was incompetent in caring for my horse and he managed to get away from me. But, I don't know the names of those men!

I bow my head "I'm sorry sir, I don't know their names" I tell him. He snuffs out his cigarette "Well, since you can't come up with the names, then the responsibility falls on you. You're to polish tack for the next 2 weeks, no excuses, after training I want every buckle, stirrup iron, and piece of leather shining! That includes all the tack in the stables, and the tack in Captain Nicholls' office. You start tomorrow. You're dismissed" he says. I sit there for a moment before managing to stand and walk out. Great, just great. There are 120 in this unit each with different pieces of tack, and that doesn't include the tack in Captain Nicholls' office! If I remember correctly, he had quite a bit of stuff hanging on the walls!

When I reach the mess hall some people look at me and snicker, news must travel quickly around here. I don't feel that hungry, so I grab an apple and head to the stables. Sparks has his head hanging over the stall door when I get there and I rub his nose before grabbing a bucket and entering his stall. I lock the door behind me and put the bucket down, perching on top of it and taking a bite out of my apple "Oh Sparks, what the hell am I gonna do?" I ask him.

He lowers his head, clearly interested in my apple. I finish it and feed him the core before leaning back on the bucket so my back is against the wall. I close my eyes for a moment, all that running is suddenly taking its toll on me! The next thing I know I am being nudged by someone and I open my eyes to see Charlie standing over me "Hey, get up!" he says. I rub my eyes and look around, Sparks is lying in the corner of the stall, dozing "What time is it?" I ask. Charlie smiles sympathetically "Almost 5 AM" he replies. I groan, that means I slept all night on a bucket! Propped against a wall!

I stand up and stretch before Charlie tells me I have enough time to get back to my tent and clean myself up for the day. I thank him before trudging sleepily towards my tent. When I get there, my pillow and blanket look so inviting, it feels as though I didn't sleep a wink! But I have a lot to do today, and I'm already in trouble! I can't afford to be late this morning because I slept in! I take some water and splash it on my face, wetting my hair and combing it before replacing my cap. I've started to grow fond of this cap actually, and this uniform.

The morning bugle sounds and I get out of my tent, heading to the mess hall with everyone else. I have some eggs and milk before heading to the stables to get Sparks. I make sure to leave before everyone else, so that those men won't have a chance to get Sparks loose again. I take Sparks outside and tie him to a post, spending the extra time to groom him until his coat glistens in the sun. About an hour later everyone else comes, and an hour after that we're all riding out behind James towards the practice field. He says our little group is going to have a practice charge or two, so that we're ready for the big practice charge at the end of the month.

The rest of the day is spent doing charges and maneuvers. As James said, Sparks is back to normal after resting last night, and he doesn't falter for an instant. Finally we finish and head back, and I make quick work of untacking and putting Sparks away. Lord knows I have a lot of tack to polish. I head to the tack room, opening the door and groaning at the sight. There are so many saddles, and so many bridles, and so many other pieces of tack, it boggles my mind! I take a deep breath and grab some saddle soap and a sponge, sitting down, I set to work.

It takes me a good 3 hours, but I finally make it through the entire tack room. Once all that's done, I take my things and head over to the Captain's quarters. I knock on the door and he tells me to come in. He's sitting at his desk drawing, and I smile sheepishly "I'm here to clean tack" I tell him. He nods "Ah yes, Jamie told me about that. It shouldn't take you all that long" he tells me. I take down a bridle and begin scrubbing it, he looks up at me "Sit down, relax. Jamie may be punishing you but I'm not" he says. I thank him before sitting in one of the wooden chairs and beginning to scrub again.

The phonograph is playing 'It's a Long Way to Tipperary" and it helps me relax as I continue to clean the tack. It's been so long since I heard music, and I used to love music so much! In my own time period, I wanted to be a Broadway actress! I sigh at the thought, those were the days. I haven't sung in so long, I'm probably not that good anymore. I used to be a soprano, I remember singing for the first class on the Titanic. My heart clenches and I mentally slap myself, no! That is behind me! I'm not going to think about it anymore!

Before I know it all the tack is clean, and I'm just about to leave when James stops me "Since you worked so diligently, I thought you deserved something. Here, I drew this a few years back, I thought you might like to have it" he tells me, handing me a piece of paper. I look down at it and I can't help but smile, it's a picture of Sparks! He looks so grand! I look up at the Captain "Thank you! You certainly draw well!" I tell him. He blushes modestly "Oh, it's just a hobby, I'm really not that good. Certainly no Monet".

I laugh "Monet draws landscapes" I tell him and he chuckles "Well yes..." we're interrupted by Jamie coming in "Private, have you quite finished?" he asks. I nod "Yes sir, I was just leaving actually. Thank you Captain" I say. He nods "Thank you" he says quietly so Jamie can't hear. As I leave I can't help but feel bummed that Jamie interrupted us. I wonder for a moment if I find myself, attracted, to the Captain. He's certainly handsome, he's the kind of man I'd been after in the future. Blonde hair, blue eyes, charming, sweet, funny, a true gentleman. No! No, I'm not doing this! I didn't join the cavalry to fall in love with handsome officers! I promised my fiance I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else in this time period, and it's a promise I intend to keep!

When I reach my tent I duck in, tossing my cap to the side I bury my face in my pillow. I'm so exhausted, I don't even care that I'm hungry! I close my eyes and almost immediately fall into a dream. I'm standing on the bow of a ship, the sun setting over the horizon. Someone has their hands around my waist and I turn my head to see my fiance standing there. He smiles and kisses me and I kiss him back "I miss you" I tell him. He smiles sweetly "I know" he replies. I turn around and fall into his arms and he begins running his fingers through my hair, which is now back to being shoulder length "I won't break my promise, I won't" I tell him.

He takes a step back away from me, grabbing my hands "Listen to me, I love you, I want you to be happy. The only way I'll ever be happy is if you are. If you love another person, and they make you happy, then be with them" he tells me. I shake my head "Never, I love you!" I assure him. He kisses me before beginning to fade away "Don't doubt yourself. There's room in your heart to love someone else, actually, there's room for three more loves. You'll have to choose, or fate will choose for you" he tells me. What is he talking about? I try to reach him but he vanishes, and with him the ship around me falls away and I'm left in the dark.

I jolt awake, pulling out my pocket watch, I see that it's nearly 2:20 AM. I sigh and snap shut the golden pocket watch, tucking it back under my pillow where I've been keeping it safe. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep again, in fear of another dream. So instead I lie awake and try to process what my fiance just told me. Love three more people? Well I know I like James as a friend, and Charlie too, but who could that third person possibly be? I shake my head, what does it matter anyway! I don't care what he said, I'm not breaking my promise to him! Too tired to stay awake and think about it anymore, I fall back asleep, only this time, thankfully, I don't have anymore dreams.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night? Aren't you all special? Well I had this idea in my head and I couldn't just go without typing it, so here you go. I'm actually on a bit of a roll here, so there might even be ANOTHER chapter by tomorrow! But that all depends on the weather and how lazy I'm feeling. **

**Now people, reviews are important. SO PLEASE REVIEW! That is all, Thanks for Reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I have thoroughly enjoyed my punishment, it has made my days go by quickly. Today is the practice charge, and tomorrow we head out and have to be at the docks ready to leave by 5 in the morning. The whole regiment is buzzing with excitement, even the horses! After weeks of training we're finally going to see some action. I have to say, I've never been in better shape in my whole life!

I bet I could run a 5 minute mile in gym class now! It used to take me over 10 minutes, and I'd be huffing and puffing by the end. Now, I can not only run for a long time, but I can shoot a gun with decent accuracy and I can wield a sword better than anyone else in the whole regiment. As for my riding, I think I'm ready to ride dressage in the Olympics. Two days ago Sparks and I performed some airs above the ground, and it was the greatest thing I'd ever done on a horse! However, I believe this charge today is going to be the greatest thrill ever.

Sparks is practically prancing in place as I tack him up, his white coat spotless and gleaming in the sun. I have to say, I think I look rather dashing myself today. We got our ceremonial uniforms a few days ago, and they were all custom tailored so they fit perfectly. I really wish I had my ipod touch and a mirror right now. I'd take a picture of myself and post it on Facebook so all my friends could see how awesome I look. Sparks nudges me and I pat him "Sorry Sparks, I haven't got any treats for you right now. Do well and perhaps I'll get you something" I tell him. I finish tacking him and mount up, heading towards Salisbury field with everyone else. Jamie is leading the way, but I can't see Charlie or James anywhere. I wonder where they are, aren't they going to practice with us?

When we reach the field we all line up in one long line, every person in the regiment. Anyone who wasn't able to ride well on their first day, now rides as though they've been doing it their whole lives. Sparks stands quietly under me and I look up at Major Stewart, who seems to be waiting for something. After a few minutes two horses pass through our lines and I realize it's Charlie and James. It's about time they showed up!

The three officers back into line and say some remarks to each other before Captain Nicholls gives the order to draw swords. I reach down and pull out my blade, holding it against my right shoulder. I can feel Sparks growing excited under me and I tighten my grip on his reins. "Give Point!" comes the next order, I thrust my sword forward, alright, this is it! I hold my breath and wait for the order.

"Charge!", that word sends us all forward is a rush of energy. I have to hold onto a portion of Sparks' mane to keep myself with him as he gallops ahead. I've been in a few practice charges, but not with so many people! There are horses everywhere! I look ahead to see Joey and Topthorn battling it out, miles ahead of the rest of us. I know Sparks can't catch up with them, but he can stay ahead of the rest of the pack. I urge him on, there is a horse on our right and I keep Sparks ahead of him. A glance up shows that Captain Nicholls has gotten the blue ring at the end of the field.

I let Sparks continue running on for a while before pulling him up. He tosses his head happily and I pat him "Ah, you enjoyed that huh? Good boy!" I tell him. Charlie trots up to us "Great run there, didn't know that horse could run so fast" he says. I smile and rub Sparks' neck "Yea, he's earned his name. I quite like your horse though, he's handsome" I say. Charlie grins "Indeed! Blenheim's the prettiest horse in the whole yeomanry I'd say" he tells me.

The two of us ride back together, and Charlie tells me excitedly that he's going to be getting a new hat today. I can't help but laugh "What makes it so special?" I ask him. He gives me a look of shock for a moment before saying "It'll be silk lined!". I take my hat off and show him the inside of it "Don't think it matters much, I'd say my hat is pretty good".

When I reach the barn I untack Sparks and give him a carrot before heading towards my tent to change out of my uniform. Before I can get there though the group of Privates that have been harassing me surround me. Their leader grins at me "Oi lads, lookie here! It's our favorite private! Private Shrimp!" he says, the other men laugh and I shrink back. I really don't want to get into a fight, I really don't. The leader of the group grabs me by the shirt collar "You know shrimpy, I was the best rider in Ireland, and I really don't like a little shite like you riding better than me" he says. I swallow, this man is from Ireland? That explains a bit.

He shoves me up against a wall and I begin struggling against him "I'm not going to let you ride better than me, this aught to fix you!". I am definitely not going to let him hit me! I lash out at him, managing to kick him below the belt. He keels over and I take off running, the first place I see that is safe is Captain Nicholls' quarters. I don't even knock as I barge through the door, slam it shut behind me, and lock it. I lean against the door and close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly I hear a voice "Are you alright Private?", it's James.

I look up at him, he was just in the middle of changing out of his ceremonial uniform. I swallow and move to the window, peaking out, the men are still standing there "Those lads, I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to intrude, but I didn't want to cause any trouble. Those privates out there have been after me for months! They're the ones who released Sparks that day, and they're the reason I am late to training sometimes" I explain.

James looks out the window and sets his jaw in a firm line before pulling on a shirt and walking out. The men immediately straighten out, saluting him. He speaks to them, but I can't hear a word he's saying. They look incredibly uneasy though, one or two of them even look scared. After about 3 minutes of talking they walk off and the Captain comes back inside "They won't bother you again Private" he says, sitting down at his desk. I sigh "thank you sir" I reply, he smiles slightly "Head back to your tent and change, you can start cleaning the tack in here" he tells me. I thank him again before leaving and walking back to my tent. I make quick work of changing, carefully folding my uniform and tucking it away with my other belongings before returning to polish tack.

As I'm walking I am stopped by Major Stewart, who tells me not to polish any of the tack in the tack room. I shrug and go into James' quarters, grabbing a collar off the wall and sitting down to polish it. As days went on for my punishment, the officers got more and more careless about my punishment. James even lets me prop my feet up while I polish tack. The two of us work quietly as his phonograph plays, I polishing tack and he working on his horse drawings. I'm starting work on a bridle when Jamie comes in, picking up the bottle of alcohol on the table and pouring himself a glass.

"What are you up to?" he asks James, completely ignoring me. He knows what I'm doing anyway, so I let it go. Still, I listen to their conversation, because I've got nothing better to do! The Captain doesn't even look up as he answers "I'm righting a letter". Jamie gives him a funny look "With a picture in it?" he asks curiously. James finally looks up "It's to the boy who owned Joey, I want to show him how wonderful he's looking" he said. Jamie raises the glass "Before we take him across the channel to face a million German guns?" he asks, taking a sip. James looks down "Yes before that" he answers flatly.

After a moment Jamie launches into the plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow we're starting at 4 in the morning, and it takes all my self discipline not to groan at that! I hate early mornings! We'll be traveling with some other regiments, and we have to be at the dock by 5. He also explains that the reason he didn't want me to polish anything is because he doesn't want anything to flash in the sun and give us away. That makes sense! Suddenly Charlie enters, taking a drag on his cigarette before snuffing it out. Jamie acknowledges him casually before leaving.

Charlie walks over to the mirror and puts on a cap, straightening out his uniform. "What do you think of the new cap?" he asks, I roll my eyes and look at him with a smirk. James also looks slightly amused, but he tries to keep a straight face as Charlie continues "Silk lining, I quite like it!" he declares. James tells him that it probably won't make much of a difference to the Germans and Charlie immediately gives him a scenario, saying that the Germans won't shoot him because he is wearing a 'stylish cap'.

"Or alternatively think, I fancy that cap, and kill you first of all" James tells him. Charlie's face falls and I can't help but laugh at his realization. He takes the cap off and quickly tosses it aside "Hadn't thought of that!" he says. Now that Charlie is finished, James goes back to drawing and Charlie turns to me "You wouldn't shoot me would you?" he asks me suddenly. I stand and hang up the bridle, picking up another one "That depends. It wouldn't make much sense to shoot you because you're on my side and you're my friend. But if I was a German, I'd have to say that your hat would not stop me from shooting you" I tell him.

He looks saddened by this and I nudge him "Hey, I'm not a German though right?" I ask him. He smiles "No, you're not a German" he says, I'm glad I got his spirits back up! The two of us chat casually until I've finished polishing the tack, then he offers to go to the mess hall with me. When we enter the air is filled with talk over the things that are going to happen tomorrow. I get a very sad looking piece of chicken and sit down with Charlie, away from the other privates.

Charlie picks at his food before asking me "Are you scared?". I look up at him, his question honestly caught be off guard! To be honest, I feel a lot of things about the coming events, but I'm not sure if scared is one of them. I shake my head "I'm not scared, I'm a little anxious, but not scared. Why, are you?" I ask. He lowers his voice and nods "I'm terrified, I don't think I'm ready" he admits. I smile "James didn't scare you with the hat thing did he?" I ask. He shakes his head and chuckles "Well maybe he did a little. I suppose he made me think about it more than I was before anyway" he finally says.

I take a bite out of my chicken and decide it is revolting, so I push it to the side and swallow the bit in my mouth "Don't be afraid Charlie, we're mates right? I'll watch your back, and you'll watch mine. Nothing will happen, we'll be home by Christmas" I reassure him. I know that last part is a lie, I know for a fact that this war will last four years, but I'd like Charlie to believe that I'll be over by Christmas. His smile makes me feel a little better about lying "Yes, I suppose you're right" he says. I poke the chicken with my fork "Your dinner taste as disgusting as mine?" I ask him, he smiles a big goofy grin "Doesn't it always taste revolting?" he asks.

"Well tonight it tastes more revolting than usual" I declare. He shrugs "Well I'm hungry, so I suppose I'll have to deal with it" he replies, taking a small bite of mashed potatoes. I stand up "I think I'll just settle for an apple. I'll see you tomorrow Charlie" I say. He swallows a mouthful of food "Alright, goodnight!" he says. I toss my food in the trash as I walk out, keeping only an apple. I crawl into my tent and begin packing everything. Tomorrow's going to be a big day, I'm really going to do it! No turning back now, I'm going to France, and I'm going to fight in the war!

* * *

Another day, another ship! Sparks tosses his head nervously as I try to lead him onto the ocean liner "Come on Sparks" I say "It's only for a little while!". He paws the ground, trying to pull the rope out of my hand. Privates and their horses are lined up behind me and I pull on Sparks again "Come on bonny boy! You've got this! Walk on!" I tell him, trying to speak as soothingly as I can.

He won't budge, and it takes Perkins, Major Stewart, and myself to force the white stallion up the ramp and onto the ship. Once he's on, I lead him and tie him up next to Blenheim. With a final pat I head to the upper decks to find my stateroom, it seems I'll have to share a room with someone, which might be a problem, considering I'm a girl!

Entering the room, I see there are two beds, one for myself, and one for whoever my roommate is going to be. I pray it be someone friendly, someone I know! Suddenly the door opens and Charlie comes strolling in, tossing his bags on the bed "Nice place we got here eh?" he asks. I laugh "I'm sharing my quarters with you?" I ask. He looks at me undignified "No, I'M sharing my quarters with you!" he says, I roll my eyes "Like it matters!" I tell him. He huffs, but I know he's just playing "Who's the lieutenant here?" he asks. I sit on my bed and lean back, putting my arms behind my head "I don't know about that, all I see in front of me is a big fluffy chicken!".

He gasps, clutching his head "Oh! That insult hurt me deeply" he tells me. I stand up and shove him playfully "You just proved my point you big softy!" I tell him. Suddenly I hear the whistle blow and head the familiar sounds of the engines starting up. I sit back on my bed and Charlie begins unpacking his things "How long do you think it will be until we get to France?" he asks. I toss my bag of possessions under the bed before replying confidently "Less than a day". He looks at me "How do you know?" he asks curiously. I glance over at him "I was on a ship that sailed from Southampton to Cherbourg in 8 hours" I tell him.

Charlie begins asking me about the ship and I tell him all about it, however I don't mention two important things. I don't mention that I was traveling in first class, and I don't tell him I was traveling on the Titanic. After a little while the two of us settle into our own little things. Charlie is reading a book he brought with him, and I'm trying to take a nap. However, there seems to be a storm raging outside, and the ship is rocking a bit uncomfortably. Finally after two hours of unsuccessful napping, I reach under the bed and pull out my bag, beginning to go through my things, looking for something to keep me occupied.

Suddenly I hear Charlie gasp "Is that a dress?" he asks. I look down, sure enough, the beautifully beaded hem of my dress is sticking out of my bag. I quickly stuff it in, trying to hide it, but it's too late. Charlie stands up and walks over, pulling the dress all the way out of the bag. The dark purple evening gown still look just as I remembered it, I almost forgot I had it in my bag. It was the gown I'd been wearing when the Titanic went down, and I hadn't parted with it ever since the disaster.

"Why do you have this in your bag?" he asks me suspiciously and I stammer, what can I say? I've been caught red handed! Charlie can keep a secret though can't he? Can't he? He wouldn't turn me in, he wouldn't send me back. I'm so close, and yet far enough away that they could send me right back the way I came. I stand up and take the dress from him, tossing it on the bed "Listen to me Charlie, I have a very important thing I have to tell you, but you have to swear to me, promise me, that you will never tell anyone". He looks slightly scared, but he nods and I take a deep breath. No longer disguising my voice, I tell him I'm a girl.

He stares at me with wide eyes and I feel very hurt, I believe I've just officially ruined our friendship. He swallows "A girl?" he repeats, as though trying to convince himself he'd heard me wrong. I nod "I'm a girl Charlie, a girl who, who..." I try to find the right words "A girl who isn't from this time" I tell him. He shakes his head, confused "What do you mean?" he asks. The two of us sit down and I begin telling him everything, in many ways it feels wonderful to get this off my chest, but in others, I'm deathly afraid of the consequences.

When my story is done he runs his fingers through his hair, looking up at me and smiling "Wow" he says "A girl can ride better than a whole regiment of men. Who would have thought". I lower my voice almost to a whisper "I want to do this Charlie, I want to fight in the war" I tell him. His face suddenly changes and he shakes his head "No! I won't let you! I'm going to tell Jamie, you have to go back to England". I shake my head, I can feel tears welling in my eyes "Charlie please, please! Keep this secret! For me?" I ask.

There's a long moment of silence before he stands and takes my hands. His eyes are so sincere and sympathetic, but his words tear my heart to shreds "I'm sorry, but I have to tell Jamie. Perhaps he'll let you stay? What if we both went together?" he asks. I stand up with him "I hope you're right Charlie" I say. He smiles "How can he refuse such a devilishly handsome officer and such a pretty young lady?". I shove him towards the door roughly "Oh sod off! Jamie doesn't fall for your charms" I tell him. He looks at me, grinning "No, but when he finds out the truth he might fall for yours" he says, winking at me. I feel myself blushing furiously and I open the door, pushing him "Let's just go!" I tell him.

* * *

**Uh oh, she's been found out! Will she be allowed to stay, or will they send her back to England? Actually, why am I asking you this, I'm sure you know the answer. Or maybe you don't, I don't know! Anyway, I'm on a writing spree, so expect another chapter soon! After that though, this story will be on halt until hurricane Sandy is over!**

**Thanks for Reading peoples! And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter Charlie?" Jamie asks as the two of us stand by the door in his room. James it sitting on the bed looking up at us curiously. Charlie nudges me forward "Private Phillips has something he would like to tell you" he says flatly. His tone makes me nervous and Jamie's critical eyes fall on me "Yes? Well out with it private!" he says. I swallow "Sir, I'm not who you think I am" I tell him, not disguising my voice. James immediately looks shocked, but Jamie doesn't seem to have noticed "What are you talking about boy?" he asks.

I feel myself trembling slightly "That's just it Major, I'm not a boy. I'm a girl". His jaw drops and he looks at me flabbergasted "A female? Have you gone mad?" he asks. I shake my head "No sir, I've not gone mad. I've been a girl since the day I was born" I tell him plainly. He shakes his head "Women aren't allowed to join the army! You'll have to be sent back at once!" he says. I look at Charlie for help but his eyes fall to the floor, I see, he's only here for moral support, he's not actually going to help me.

Gathering all the courage I can muster, I put my foot down and say "No sir, I'm not going back! I'm going to fight alongside my comrades! I fight just as good as them, I ride just as good as you! Let me stay!". He looks shocked that I actually just said that, and I cross my arms in front of my chest, that's right Major Stewart, I just said that, I just back talked you and I'm a woman, what are you going to do?

Before he can speak James pipes up "You know, she has a point" he says. Jamie glares over at him before shaking his head "Miss Phillips, the battlefield is no place for a lady. You're going to see things that will be too much for you to handle" he tells me, trying to rationalize with me. I hold my own against him "I can take it Major! Just let me try! Let me show you I'm as tough as any man in this regiment! If the war proves to be too much for me send me back, I won't stop you. Sir please..." I trail off, starting to grow desperate. I can't go back, I've got nothing to go back too!

Major Stewart doesn't seem to want to back down either "You could be injured! You could be killed!" he tells me, is he trying to scare me back? Is he testing me? I shake my head "I know the risks as well as anyone, if I'm injured it won't stop me. If I'm killed, I'll die proudly and nobly knowing I did it for my king and for my country" I reply. That last part is utter garbage, considering I'm an American, but we'll let him believe I really do want to die for the king. I certainly wouldn't mind dying in the name of Britain.

He stands in silence, trying to think of more reasons to prevent me from continuing on, I hold my hand out to him "Let's make the deal here. If I can prove to be as strong as any man, I can stay. If the war proves to be too much, then you can send me home at once. Deal?" I ask him. He stares at my hand for a moment before looking me in the eyes "I will make the deal. But I believe we should set a few limitations first. I am an honest man, I don't like to make unreasonable deals". So the two of us sit down and begin talking, and eventually we draw up the guidelines for our deal.

I am not to cry, or hesitate in fear, and I'm to be able to do everything all the other men do. I'm to work as hard as they do, and fight as well as they do. If struck with weakness or illness due to the fact the war is too much for me, I'm to be sent back at once. And there is one exception to the crying rule, and that is if someone close to me dies. With those rules set in place, we shake on it, and my fate is sealed, I'll be staying. Once Charlie and I leave the room we both smile at each other "Well that turned out well!" I say to him, he laughs "Indeed!" he replies.

When we return back to the room, our friendship returns to the way it was before I admitted my secret. In fact, our friendship grows even more. For the next few hours of our voyage I tell him all about the things I've seen, the things I've done, and the biggest thing I talk about, is life in the future. When I talk of the future, his eyes light up as though he's a child and I'm telling him the greatest fairy tale ever!

Suddenly our conversation is interrupted by the ship's whistle blowing. I stand up, packing away the dress and the other things I'd pulled out to show Charlie. The two of us head down to our horses together, and soon we're all unloading onto the docks. As I lead Sparks down the ramp, I notice the soldiers waiting to get on the ship. I feel my stomach churn at the sight of them, I've never seen something so horrible. Perhaps Jamie was right, perhaps this war will be too much for me to handle. I shake my head and merely keep my eyes trained to the ground, no, it won't be too much! I can do this!

We all mount up and begin heading out across the French countryside. I can't help but just quietly admire the scenery. This country is so pretty! Still, I once again wish I had my ipod with me, I could definitely use some music right now! After a full day of riding we find a place to set up camp and after tying Sparks to a nearby tree, I manage to pitch my tent all by myself this time! I'm so proud of myself! I suddenly notice some of the men are looking at me, some of them intently, some of them curiously, I roll my eyes and crawl into my tent. Doesn't anything stay a secret around here?

The night seems unreasonably short, and the next morning at the crack of dawn we're all up and riding again. Luckily Sparks seems to be just as tired as I am, for he moves quietly under me as we pass by canvases and walk down endless roads. Apparently we're heading towards a base where we're going to meet some others and plan our first attack. I just wish we'd get to the base soon! This saddle isn't all that comfortable!

"So, you're really a lass?" the private to my right asks. I turn and look at him, he looks young, no older than 19. I decide to just accept the fact everyone probably knows by now and nod "Yep". The riders in front of us turn and look back at me "You're crazy! What's a lass wanting to join the cavalry for?" he asks. I pat Sparks' neck "Well I get to ride horses all day and I get to meet lots of handsome men. Isn't that enough reason?" I ask. Pretty soon all us privates are talking, and I convince them to start a game of I Spy.

Private Henry, who is riding directly in front of me on a bay mare, looks in the distance "Alright lads, I spy something white" he says. Private Ryan, who is behind me on the right looks in the direction Private Henry had been looking in "Um, a cloud?" he asks. Private Henry shakes his head "Nope" he replies. I look in that direction "A bird?" I ask, he laughs "Do you see any white birds? Unless there are swans in France, which I don't think there are, it is not a bird" he says. Finally Private Warren points ahead "Is it the socks on Captain Nicholls' horse?" he asks. Private Henry nods "Oi, it is! Alright, your turn!" he says.

Before Private Warren can spy anything Major Stewart calls out that we're approaching the base. And sure enough, in the distance I can see a few buildings and tents. Private Mastin, who is riding directly behind me on a big black and white shire, sighs "Finally! I'm starving!". When we reach the base something in the air doesn't seem right, I dismount Sparks and tie him up. As I finish untacking him I hear someone running "Listen everybody! There's a sickness ravaging the base!" he says.

A sickness eh? Well whatever it is, I was probably vaccinated for it in the future. I push the thought to the back of my mind as I finish grooming Sparks and then pitch my tent for the night. The next morning I wake up to the sound of coughing. Poking my head out of the tent, already I can see men are sick. Looks like flu symptoms to me, whatever it is, I'm sure I'm fine! I find myself a quick breakfast before tacking up Sparks and heading out with the regiment to practice maneuvers in the nearby field.

During the practice, two riders fall off their horses and have to be taken back to camp. The next day five riders have to return to camp. At dinner on the third night I sit by Charlie, who doesn't seem to have gotten sick yet "Two men died last night, whatever sickness this is, it's horrid" he says, taking a bite out of his sandwich. I take a sip of my water before looking at him "Where's James?" I ask, noticing that Jamie is sitting alone. Charlie sighs sadly "He came down with the sickness this morning, the doctor did all he could for him. I think he's strong enough to pull through though" he says. I nod "Of course" I merely reply.

James sick? He's a strong guy, how could he get so sick so fast? And more importantly, where could this sickness be coming from. Suddenly my eyes drift to the glass of water and my stomach clenches, what if it's in the water? I push the water away and decide I'm not hungry anymore. I stand up and Charlie looks up at me "Are you feeling alright?" he asks, I give him a small smile "Just lost my appetite is all. You know how much I adore army food" I tell him. He seems to relax slightly and he nods "Alright, well goodnight then", I dip my head to him "Goodnight" I reply.

* * *

It sucks that everybody's so sick, but I think the worst of it is over. Most of the men have recovered from it really well by now, while a few others have gotten worse, three more have even died from it. I think I'm safe though, I haven't felt sick or anything, just tired. But we've been having a lot of really early morning starts lately. Jamie is frustrated we can't move because so much of the regiment is still recovering, and he takes out his frustration by drilling us all day long.

Today it was a little bit harder to get myself up, but I figured that was just because I've been working so hard lately. It was also colder than usual this morning, then again I'm always freezing when I first get up. I remember in my own time when I'd miss the school bus because I was too cold to get up out of bed in time. Today I did finally manage to get up though, and I tacked Sparks and headed out to train with all the other privates, Jamie leading us out towards the nearby field as usual. So far things have been alright, though I have started to feel a little lightheaded and my stomach has begun to hurt. But it's probably because I didn't eat breakfast this morning! Yes that's it!

"You alright Private?" Jamie asks, riding up alongside me. I nod "Yes sir!" I reply, though when I speak I have the sensation to vomit. I swallow it back and he rides off. I can't afford to be sick! I told Jamie I'd be as strong as any man, if I get sick he'll send me back! What happens next, I can't say. One minute I was sitting on Sparks as he cantered down the field, the next minute I am on the ground in a heap. I give myself a minute before sitting up, petting Sparks as he lowers his head to my face to check and see if I'm alright. Jamie rides up and looks down at me "Private, I don't think you're alright at all" he says as I pull myself to my feet, steadying myself on Sparks' shoulder "I'm fine sir!" I tell him stubbornly.

I try to pull myself up onto Sparks, but I just can't do it. Suddenly Jamie dismounts and comes over to me "Please go rest" he says, his voice hushed "You can't even stay in the saddle". He isn't suddenly concerned is he? Maybe he's trying to trick me! But I'm not going to be weak, I gave my word I'd be as strong as any man! And I'm going to do it! I try once more to mount, but can't find the strength to pull myself up. I stand next to Sparks and try to catch my breath, I feel so tired! Suddenly I feel myself falling and I wait to meet the hard ground once again, but instead I fall into someone's arms and they lower me down gently. Jamie must have caught me, how embarrassing!

I can hear horses and people approach me "Is she alright?" someone asks "Nah, she musta got the sickness too" another reports. I hear Jamie giving orders for everyone to report back to camp, and to bring my horse with them. I listen as their footsteps fade into the distance, taking Sparks with them. Suddenly I feel Jamie pressing the back of his hand to my forehead "Can you hear me?" he asks.

It's a struggle to open my eyes, but I manage it "Yes sir" I answer quietly. His eyes are softer than I'd expect them to be "Don't try to act tough anymore. We'll call it off for now, all the other men are coming down with this sickness as well. I wouldn't have expected you to be strong enough to fight it. You should have gone and rested when I ordered you to" he tells me quietly. I blink up at him, my vision a little hazy "I wanted to keep my word" I tell him.

He picks me up and begins carrying me over to Topthorn "Your efforts were admirable. I knew you'd started looked pale recently, I'm surprised you lasted so long truth be told" he tells me. I close my eyes again as he mounts Topthorn and pulls me up with him. I can't fight the darkness anymore, and it overtakes me. After that everything is a blur, feelings and voices I can't quite place. I try very hard to, but when I try I just end up falling back into the darkness once more.

When I finally manage to come to my senses, I'm lying in a bed of some kind. It's much more comfortable than my tent, that's for sure! But it's all a bit disorienting, where am I? I blink open my eyes and look around, the first thing I notice is Charlie sitting in the chair next to me, sound asleep with his head on the bed and my hand in his. Though I'm weak and my arms feel as though there are weights attached to them, I manage to lift my hand and run my fingers through his short hair "Charlie?" I manage to say.

Stirring, he lifts his head and rubs his eyes before looking at me. He smiles weakly "How are you feeling?" he asks, I close my eyes and groan "Horrible" I admit. I note that my voice is trembling slightly and I can hardly talk above a whisper, I don't like it at all! I feel so helpless! Charlie takes my hand back in his and tells me gently "We've been really worried about you. You haven't opened your eyes in days". Wait, days? What does he mean days? How long have I been out of it? When I ask him all these questions he smiles slightly, trying to lighten the mood "Well, Jamie brought you here about 5 days ago. I think it's rather funny, he was very distraught when he got back with you. He thought you'd died on the journey, because no matter what we did you didn't respond" he said.

I laugh a little despite my weakness, that is actually kinda funny! I do feel bad for Jamie though, he's a good man through his cold exterior, and I didn't mean to scare him. Charlie runs a hand through his hair and I ask him where Jamie and James are now. He laughs slightly "Well Jamie is probably in his quarters being all huffy and upset, and I think James is doing the practice exercises today. He should be here soon, he visits you ever day". That's just like James to be worried, I hope I didn't scare him too! Suddenly Charlie swallows and shifts in his seat "We're going to be moving soon. Do you think you'll be well again by then?" he asks. I shake my head weakly "I don't know" I tell him.

Just then another voice comes through the doorway "Charlie, let the poor girl rest". Oh, it looks like Jamie is done being upset! He approaches my bedside and stands behind Charlie "It's good to see you responsive Miss Phillips, you gave the men and I quite a fright with your condition". He turns to Charlie "Would you mind going out and doings rounds? I'd like to have a word with Private Phillips" he says formally. My heart drops into my gut and suddenly I'm afraid I'm in big trouble. He isn't going to send me back is he? He can't send me back! I've already come so far! Charlie gives me a sympathetic look but does as Jamie asks and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jamie stands for a moment in silence before looking down at me "Miss Phillips, if you believe this is about your position in the cavalry I assure you this is not what I'm talking to you about" he says. I don't let my guard down, but he has definitely gotten me curious. If he's not going to send me back to England, then what does he want to talk about? He seems more nervous than I am as he turns his back to me, putting his left hand behind his back like a gentleman is supposed to. Finally he turns back to me and approaches my bedside "Miss Phillips, I know we haven't exactly been on friendly terms. I've been incredibly rude and cold in my mannerisms to you. I admire you a great deal, for your bravery and your wit. You are charming in ways no other lady I've ever met has been. And I..." he clears his throat and I have to contain myself as I try not to laugh. Is he complimenting me?

"Miss Phillips, if you'll allow me the honor. I'd like to properly court you. Would you allow me to do that?" he asks. Oh no! Oh how can I say no to him, but I have to say no, because I'm already engaged. Sure the man I'm engaged to has been dead for 2 years, but I promised him. I swallow and look away from Jamie, I promised him I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else! And even if I didn't promise that, Jamie would probably be the last person I would want to marry! I'm much more suited to Charlie, or even James! But still, Jamie really is kind at heart, a true gentleman! Under any other circumstances, if he asked to court me properly I would have said yes to him without hesitation! Finally I bring myself to look back up at him, his green eyes usually so cool and calculating are now soft and pleading, and it hurts me slightly.

Finally I manage to speak "Jamie, I like you too. It's just, I made a promise not to fall in love again. I can't afford to, after what happened. Perhaps we could simply be friends? We can be really good friends if you'd like! But I cannot allow you to court me" I tell him. I can see him trying to hide his disappointment, but after a moment he smiles "I'd very much like for us to be friends. Perhaps we can start by you telling me..." he trails off and turns away again "Forgive me, I shouldn't ask such a personal question" he says. I try to sit up and he turns around in a flash, pushing me down gently "No! Rest, please!" he says. I shake my head "No! Tell me what it is you want!" I say.

He looks shocked at my slight outburst for a moment before taking a step back "I'd like to know what happened that would cause you such grief, to make it so you can no longer allow yourself to be courted" he finally says quietly. It's always hard to keep in mind that stuff like that is deeply personal, if I were in 2012 I would have told my friends the story the minute I saw them again no problem! All they would have to do is ask! I would tell him right now, but I'm feeling really tired again "Jamie, I'll tell you. I've told Charlie so I don't see any reason not to keep it from you. Just-" I close my eyes and I feel him move close to me, pressing his hand to my forehead "I understand, you're exhausted. Rest". I hear him sit in the chair Charlie had been in earlier and feel him beginning to gently pet the top of my head, brushing my short hair back. It quickly lulls me to sleep. My last thoughts are, that my life has certainly taken a very strange turn!

* * *

**Donuts! And yea, this chapter is a little all over the place! Next chapter will probably be the charge. Now I'll put in the authors note now that I'm going to be basing the charges more on the book than the movie. That said, there are going to be more than 1, and here is how they will play out. First charge will be like the book, England will win but James will be killed in action. Second charge will be like the movie, with the Germans winning and the English getting taken POW. **

**Um, I think that's all I gotta say. Please, PLEASE review! Because I have no idea if this story is any good or not. And most importantly, THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Telling Jamie my story, was a very difficult task. Mostly because I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him I was from another time. So I only told him about the Titanic, and the events that happened there. I told him of my fiance, of my friend and mentor, and the fate that befell both of them despite my best efforts. I opened up to him, but always made sure not to tell him too much. When I finished he thanked me for sharing my story with him, and then went back to his own quarters.

I haven't seen much of him since, and that's not exactly a bad thing. Charlie has been with me most of the time, and he keeps me in good spirits. Everyday he has some new silly thing to tell me. Whether it be an over exaggerated scenario he thought up while riding, or a terrible joke he heard in the mess hall, I always end up laughing until tears are rolling down my cheeks. I know I shouldn't be, especially after rejecting Jamie, but I think I'm falling in love with Charlie.

But then there's James, who is absolutely the sweetest man I've ever met. He comes in every single day after training and shows me a picture he's been working on. He had to leave his notebook behind in England, but he kept a few sheets of drawing paper and a pencil with him and in his spare time he draws. I love looking at his drawings, he should have been an artist instead of a cavalry soldier.

Today is my last day of rest before I head out with the rest of the regiment, we're moving south for a few miles to meet reconnaissance. Apparently they've found a German camp, and Jamie wants to catch them before they move. I would rather be out riding right now than sitting here, I feel better, honestly I do! These soldiers don't seem to think so, if I were a man I'm sure I'd be out of here by now!

Sleep is my favorite pastime, but now I'm even bored of doing that! Charlie comes in and I throw a pillow at him "Oh? A little feisty today?" he asks, grinning ear to ear. I huff at him "Charlie, I want to go out riding!" I tell him. He sits on the edge of my bed and smiles sympathetically "Sorry, you have to wait one more day. Jamie's orders" he tells me. I sigh and lean back against my pillows, Charlie notices my distress and musses up my hair. I swat at him playfully and he chuckles "Sparks has been missing you. Perhaps, maybe, one leisurely ride couldn't hurt" he says slowly. I sit up in a flash and he stands up, walking over to a chair in the corner and tossing me my uniform "But if Jamie catches us, you made me do this" he says. I laugh and hop out of bed, wobbling slightly as I stand for the first time in a few days.

He leaves and I dress as quickly as I can, running water over my face and through my hair. A song pops into my head from the modern day, and it's so upbeat it only makes me feel every better! Though the moment is slightly bittersweet, I miss my friends, and my sister who probably would have sung the song out loud with me. I shake my head to clear the thought out of my mind before heading out the door.

Charlie smiles as I step out "I think Jamie's got the rest of the regiment in the field over there, so we'll take the trails in the opposite direction" he tells me quietly, I nod and the two of us make our way towards where the horses have been tied. Sparks lifts his head and pricks his ears as I approach him, he looks as though he's about to whinny so I quickly put a hand on his nose "Shhhh. You'll give me away Sparks" I tell him. He tosses his big head up out of my reach and I pat his neck, beginning to groom him.

By the time I have him tacked Charlie is riding up towards us on Blenheim. The grey nuzzles my shoulder and I pat his neck before moving over to Sparks' side and mounting. I am already out of shape! Only a few days in bed and already it takes a ton of effort just to pull myself onto my horse's back! Charlie doesn't seem to have noticed though, and he turned Blenheim, guiding him away from the other horses. We set off at a trot in the opposite direction of where we thought Jamie had gone.

After a few minutes of riding through the thick forests we decide it's safe to move our horse's faster. Sparks pulls on the bit excitedly as I urge him into a trot and then into a canter. We weave through the trees, following the faint path that winds through the woods. Charlie and I don't talk to each other, we just focus on our horses and on the path in front of us. My heart soars as we ride, I now officially feel better! Riding Sparks is just what I needed to finish recovering! I feel so good when I'm on a horse.

Suddenly we hear another horse's hoof beats and the two of us slow down, coming to a stop at the edge of the forest. There's a field in front of us, with jumps scattered around in a sort of course. There is one horse cantering around, a very familiar bright red bay with four white socks and a star. Charlie sighs when he realizes it's not Jamie, but James. We trot out horses out into the field and wave at him. The Captain slows Joey and rides to meet us.

"I didn't expect to see you out here" he says with a smile, panting slightly. It's clear he has been working hard with Joey all morning. I smile back at him "I'm glad to be out here! That room was so dull I would have rather watched paint dry!" I tell him. He and Charlie chuckle at my statement and I look at the jumps James had been going over "Hows about we have a bit of a jumping contest?" I ask.

James shifts in his saddle "I don't think that is the wisest idea, what with your condition" I cut him off "What's the matter Captain? Are you afraid I'll beat you? Come on, I'm fine!" I tell him, turning Sparks and heading towards the course. Charlie calls out "Hey! We didn't even set the course yet!", I canter Sparks in a circle and return to them "Alright, well set it then!" I tell him.

Charlie looks around at the jumps, trying to configure a course in his mind. James still doesn't seem all the way on board with my idea so I move Sparks alongside Joey and smile "Don't worry, I'm fine! I haven't felt better!" I tell him. He smiles back at me "I believe you, I just hope Jamie doesn't come out here and see this. He'll give Charlie and I quite a lashing for it" he replies. Finally Charlie explains the course and James tells me to go first, what a gentleman!

Urging Sparks on, I canter him around the field once. A glance over at James and Charlie shows the two of them are on the edge of their seats, prepared for the worst. I pat Sparks' neck "We'll show those silly boys won't we?" I ask him, he tosses his head and I direct him towards the first jump. He must be able to feel the excitement rising inside me because he lifts his legs higher and holds his head up as we approach the jump. With a graceful leap he gets the two of us over the first jump and I turn him sharply, having him charge towards the next.

The next three jumps are the same as the first, quick and easy. Now we're approaching a rather large double. I take a fistful of Sparks' mane to help myself stay balanced and I shorten my rein. We fly over the first jump, do a little hop, and then we're up over the next jump. The rest of the course is almost a blur, we fly over the jumps and I thoroughly enjoy myself as we do it. I finish the course and pull up next to James and Charlie. James has his jaw set in determination "Come on Joey, I know you've got this" he tells the bay stallion. Joey excitedly springs forward at James' command and they begin riding the course.

While we watch him Charlie looks over at me "You rode well" he says kindly. I smile "Thanks. But why the compliment?" I ask him. He shrugs "I don't know, just trying to be a gentleman" he replies, I laugh lightly "Is that the only reason?" I ask. He looks slightly uncomfortable and begins playing with the cuff of his uniform "Well no..." he says after a moment. Before he can go on James gallops up to us, laughing "What's the matter Charlie? Do you forfeit after watching my perfect performance?" he asks. Charlie shakes his head and takes up Blenheim's reins "Of course not! I'll gladly show you who has the best horse" he says. Blenheim trots out towards the course lazily and James and I watch intently.

The gray stallion takes a few moments to gather up his stride, but once he does he remains collected and it doesn't look like it takes him any effort to leap over every jump. Blenheim looks like something I would have seen on the cover of one of my horse magazines in the future. His knees are perfectly tucked under him and even, and he jumps nearly a foot over the jump no matter now tall it is. And Charlie, while I'll admit James is a much better rider, he at least tries his hardest. Though I notice halfway through the course he has lost a stirrup.

When he finished the course he trots up to us, rubbing Blenheim's neck "Charlie, you've lost your stirrup again!" James teases. I laugh "You mean this happens a lot?" I ask, James nods "Every time he rides faster than a trot he loses a stirrup!" he replies. Charlie looks offended "I do not!" he replies indignantly. The captain and I continue to laugh, until suddenly our eyes catch on a dark horse coming onto the field. James mutters something under his breath, I think it was a curse of some kind that he didn't want me to hear. Before I can ask him Jamie's voice booms across the field "What do you think you're doing on that horse girl? You're supposed to be resting!". I glance over at Charlie and James before taking up Sparks' reins "Shall we run for our lives?" I ask.

Charlie looks over at me and laughs and James nods, turning Joey on his haunches "Oh yes let's!" he replies before letting the bay stallion go. The three of us gallop across the field, heading for the treeline on the opposite end. I urge Sparks faster, trying to keep up with Joey. I hear hooves pounding behind us and I turn around to see Charlie not far behind us, and Jamie and Topthorn are gaining! I turn back, saying "Shit" under my breath repeatedly. I kick Sparks on and he charges ahead, faster and faster.

Soon we're right alongside Joey "James he's gaining!" I tell him. He asks Joey to move faster and I look back to see Charlie is right on our tail, but he's already lost a stirrup. We reach the treeline and begin weaving through the trees, attempting to lose the angry cavalry major. We ride strategically around the field, through the surrounding forest, trying to get back to base where we can run and hide somewhere else. After almost a half hour of hard riding we finally slow our horses down and give them a rest. The three of us all pant as we look around "Do you see him?" Charlie asks. I shake my head and James looks at us "he could be anywhere!".

We start walking towards the base, cooling our horses but keeping a sharp lookout for Jamie. At this point it's merely a game, and we actually wait eagerly for him to materialize out of nowhere. However we make it back to base, and we've got our horses untacked and rubbed down by the time he rides up, panting. As he rides past I stick my tongue out at him teasingly and his eyes widen. He glances around the camp, making sure no one is looking at him before turning and sticking his tongue out back at me. I laugh before following James and Charlie to where they are starting to serve out dinner.

Everyone is sitting and eating by the time Jamie walks in. He pulls up a chair and stands on it, calling out and getting everyone's attention. The room falls silent and he looks around the room "Gentlemen! We are marching out tomorrow morning! I expect you all to be up on your horses ready to move at exactly 4 AM! No excuses. Any man who is late will have to wash dishes once we arrive at reconnaissance. Is that in any way unclear?". There is a murmur of understanding through the room before he steps off his chair with a satisfied nod.

I turn back to James and Charlie and take a bite out of my apple. The two of them talk about the mission tomorrow, and though I'm glad I can finally eat with them at the table, I have to admit the conversation is boring me to tears. I decide to stay polite, and make small talk with Jamie once he has joined us. After a few minutes of talking with him though, I decide I've stayed long enough and excuse myself. The night air is chilly, and I don't think I'm ready to go back to my tent just yet, so instead I head over to where the horses are. Sparks pushes me with his nose as I step in front of him. I move to his side and lean my head onto his neck, twisting his mane through my fingers. I used to do this with my pony, Rocky. I feel my heart twist at the thought of my big chestnut pony. I'd loved that pony, I still love him. I with he could have come back in time with me, he would have loved this!

A voice breaks my thoughts "Don't fret, I'm sure we won't actually have to fight tomorrow", it's Charlie. I turn and look at him, his big eyes are soft and gentle and I offer him a small smile. I sigh "It's not that Charlie, it's just. I miss my home is all. My friends, my family. I have nothing here, not anymore" my heart breaks as I think of everything I came into this time period for. It's all gone! The ship of dreams, the builder, and all the people I admired. The man I fell in love with by accident, all of them gone! It makes me wonder, really really wonder, why I'm still here in 1912. Why didn't I die alongside my fiance that night in the freezing water, why didn't I return to my own time period?

Charlie puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and I let out a sob, the first in a long time "I'm sorry Charlie, please don't tell Jamie about this" I say. I know Jamie and I had a deal I wasn't allowed to cry, when I made that deal I thought it would be easy to keep. I never cry, at least, I never did in the future, and I hardly shed a few tears when death stared me in the face. Yet now, now it feels as though my whole heart is being stomped on repeatedly. Maybe I've just pushed my feelings away too long, maybe I've made sure my thought remained on other things besides home, besides my friends, my family, my companions.

I soon find myself sobbing in Charlie's arms, his hand running through my short hair. He hushes me softly and kisses the top of my head. I look up at him "What was that for?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly. He swallows, he seems nervous, but he doesn't falter as he says "I'm sorry. I know you are still hurting after the death of your fiance. But, but after everything we've done together, and after everything we're going to do. I have to tell you now, I, I love you" he blurts.

We stare at each other in silence, it's hard to see him in the dark, it's hard to see his face and see whether he's merely just saying this to make me feel better, or if he actually means it. After a long moment though, I realize every word he said had been genuine. I run my hand over the front of his uniform, my heart becoming even more torn. Finally I look back up at him "Charlie, I love you too" I whisper. I do, I have grown to love Charlie, more than a friend. I know I shouldn't, I know the promise I made to my fiance. And yet, at this moment, the words he said to me in that dream are urging me not to let Charlie go away. He told me that he wanted me to be happy, and that would be the only way to make him happy.

Hardly thinking, I press my lips to his tentatively. There's nobody here to see, it's just the two of us. I feel Charlie wrap his arms around me, kissing me back gently. Our faces are close together as he says "I don't think you should sleep outside in the cold tonight, it's bad for your health. Won't you come back to my quarters with me?" he asks. Whether I had feelings for him or not, the thought of a bed instead of the cold ground is very much appealing. I'm not going to turn down his offer! I nod and he takes my hand, leading me back towards his quarters.

The two of us walk silently through the camp. As I walk, I think of Jamie, and of James. I told Jamie I wouldn't allow him to court me, and James, well I never really had enough time with the handsome cavalry captain to make anything of it. It's too late now though, I've made my choice. I chose the goofiest officer in the whole regiment, and I'm glad I did! He's a man after my own heart, I remember the way I used to make my own friends laugh. Whether it be by singing silly songs I made up off the top of my head, or telling a terrible joke, or just making a witty remark. Now Charlie's the one doing that to me, and I love it!

When we reach his quarters I notice him toss his cap into a nearby chair, before sitting down at his desk and sighing. He hasn't been sleeping at his desk every night has he? I ask him he nods "I've been sleeping here. I wasn't about to allow you to sleep on the cold ground". I approach him and lean over, kissing him "Charlie, you can come into bed with me if you'd like" I tell him. He grins like a big idiot "Oh, that sounds very improper indeed", he stands up and the two of us go into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

I take off my boots and toss my hat and jacket aside, Charlie taking off his jacket. I crawl into the bed and he crawls in on the other side. The two of us lie on our sides, facing each other. We talk quietly to each other, opening up about our fears. He admits he's afraid for tomorrow, but I smile reassuringly at him and tell him that it'll all be alright. "Remember what you said, the Germans aren't going to shoot a fellow with such a stylish cap on" I tell him, causing him to laugh "So you do agree with me! I knew I was right!" he tells me cheerfully.

Things begin to escalate from there, turning from innocent talk to playful kissing and caressing. And then suddenly, our clothes are scattered on the floor. He kisses me passionately, I've never felt this way before! Not even with my own fiance! We had never taken our love this far, we never got the chance. Suddenly I'm scared, I try to remember what my friends in the future had told me about their first time having sex. To my horror though I realize I never actually got to ask them in great detail, they'd talked about it and I'd never really wanted to know the rest. I'd been an innocent, naive teenager then. Now I am about to do the deed myself.

Charlie is on top of my, and he leans down, kissing me "Are you as nervous as I am?" he asks with his usual smile. I nod "It'll be my first time" I admit to him and he nods "Don't worry, it's my first time too" he replies. We merely look at each other for a moment before I swallow "Is it going to hurt?" I ask him, this really isn't a question to ask him but he leans down and kisses me softly, carefully "I would never hurt you intentionally" he replies. I nod, this is it, there's no turning back now. But who says that's a bad thing?

* * *

**Well that took a weird, and crazily romantic turn. Alright kids, here's the deal. We're going to have the first charge next chapter, but I cannot promise when the next chapter will come out because my birthday is tomorrow, and I'm looking to have a very busy weekend because of that. I'm also working on my Titanic fanfiction, and a Thor fanfiction I have not posted yet but plan to by the end of the month. **

**Charlie needs some love in this fandom, nobody cares about him! And I think he's a very charming, sweet, funny guy. And he's pretty cute. I mean, he's not Captain Nicholls, but he's still cute! How can you resist him and his silk lined hat?  
**

**Now listen you guys, I know there are people following this story, and people have favorited it. And yet, THERE IS NOT 1 REVIEW? What are you people doing? Mocking me? Is this a game? How about 1 review, for my birthday? Please?  
**

**Thanks for reading everybody!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

It's still dark out when Charlie nudges me gently. I snuggle further under the covers, I'm so comfortable right now! Still her persists, telling me softly that it's time to move out. I finally lift my head up and blink at him hazily. He smiles and kisses me gently and I kiss him back. He stands up and pulls on his pants, it's so cold I pull the blankets around myself, asking Charlie to toss me the various pieces of my clothing scattered on the floor.

Once the two of us are dressed we head out and begin tacking our horses. Not many are up at this hour, they'll be getting up at the last possible moment. We got up early though to hide what we've done, as it would be terrible if Jamie or James found out what went on between us the night before. I finish tacking Sparks and then head to my tent, quickly gathering my things and packing them all into my bags. I get them on Sparks' back and then stand by his shoulder, stroking his neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Joey, and I walk over to him, holding my hand out by his nose "Hello there Joey boy" I say. The big horse paws the ground but I stroke him gently. Charlie is still getting his things together I believe, so I make small talk with Captain Nicholls' horse instead. While I do, I think about what had happened last night. It felt as though it went by so fast, but it was the most amazing moment, the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt in my whole life. I wish the night hadn't ended.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by James greeting me. I look up into his blue eyes, he looks exhausted, but I think it's safe to say we're all exhausted. I smile back at him "Good morning James. Did you sleep well?" I ask. He smiles back at me sheepishly "Actually, I was up rather late drawing. I didn't think it had grown so late, but when I looked at my watch it was already well after midnight" he confesses. I laugh at him "Well hopefully you don't fall asleep on your feet then Captain!" I tease.

He begins tacking Joey and I talk with him. He tells me how he worries over Jamie's decision making, how he believes Jamie will have us all gallop to our deaths because of his eagerness to flash his saber in the sun. I don't know what to say to that, because according to the book from my time, Jamie will send us all to battle. And according to the movie, James will die. My heart suddenly drops and I feel a knot in my stomach, James raises an eyebrow at me "Are you quite alright? You look rather pale" he tells me. I shake my head "James, we can't attack today!" I tell him. A look of confusion crosses his face "What's the matter?".

I lower my voice "Captain, you need to believe me, but I'm from another time" I tell him. He blinks, and for a moment I worry he won't believe me, that he'll think I'm crazy. I wouldn't blame him for thinking something like that, but after a moment he goes on "You know what will happen today, don't you?" he asks after a moment. I nod, swallowing the lump forming in my throat at panic threatens to overtake me, I need to stay calm for everyone's sake! "James listen to me, in my time there's a book called War Horse. It's about Joey! I know everything that will happen to him in this war" I tell him. He doesn't look like he believes me, so I begin telling him everything about Joey, I tell him about Albert, about his father selling Joey and how much the Captain had paid for him.

His eyes widen, and I believe he finally realizes I'm telling him the truth. He stammers "I... I don't understand. How could this be?" he asks. I shake my head "James, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you will die if you go through with the charge" I tell him. He puts a hand on Joey's neck, looking at the bay stallion "I am a soldier. I know you are trying to help, but I will go to my death proudly knowing I'm serving my country. Perhaps your story from the future got it wrong?" he reasons.

By now the whole regiment is tacking their horses and mounting up, getting ready to leave. I put a hand on James' arm "Please, be careful" I tell him. He nods and smiles lightly at me, patting my hand for reassurance "Everything will be alright, you'll see!" he tells me. I leave him then, returning to Sparks and mounting up. Charlie looks at me from where he's sitting on Blenheim "What's gotten into you? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" he tells me teasingly. I chuckle halfheartedly at him, I do believe I have seen a ghost! Suddenly my heart wrenches, what about Charlie?

I think back to the movie, I'd seen it so many times, it was one of my favorites. Did he live? I think to the cavalry charge, to the machine guns. Did I see Blenheim charge past those guns? What if the movie isn't eve right? What if it goes by the book and we make it to the second charge? My grip tightens on Sparks' reins and the white stallion shifts under me, feeling the nerves that must be radiating off of me in waves. I get into line with the other horses, Private Warren smiles as I pull Sparks up alongside him "Hey! It's good to see you again!" he says cheerfully.

Private Ryan speaks up from behind me and I turn back to look at him, he looks a little worn out, I think I heard he was one of the other privates besides myself to get incredibly sick, almost to the point of dying. Still, he smiles brightly "I believe luck's on our side if all of us are here. Right fellows?" he asks. At that point major Stewart's voice rings out and we begin marching. After a little more talking and recounting what we'd done while at the base, someone strikes up a tune and we all begin singing.

"Rooolling home when we go roooolling home when we go rooooolling, rooolling, when we go roooolling home" we sing, it makes me forget about the terrible things we're all about to face. Once we finish the song Private Scott who rides a big dapple grey in front of me on the right, next to Private Henry, looks back at me "You have a lovely voice. Were you an opera singer at one point or another?" he asks. I chuckle "Well I do know a couple of Italian arias, yes" I admit to them.

It was true, I remember in my own time period, long days after school with my music teacher learning those arias for music festivals. And I'd carried them with me to this time period, singing two of them on the Titanic for the first class. They'd adored me, and now these men look at me eagerly "Oi! Sing one lass! I want something nice. These war tunes are too upbeat for such an early hour!" Private Mastin says from behind me. The other privates murmur in agreement and I think through my song lists, what songs did I know?

They want something mellow for the morning, and my mind immediately lands on the song 'Se'. It was one of my favorite songs, in fact it was the theme from a movie that I didn't even know had words. I count myself off in my head, before beginning to sing softly "Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno. Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria. Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi. Ignaro se magia o realta". The entire cavalry unit falls silent, and it unnerves me slightly, but I still continue with my song, focusing on the sound of the horses' steady hoofbeats.

Glancing around, some of the privates have tears in their eyes, perhaps their thinking of home, of their loves ones. Others look like my song is lulling them to sleep, and up far head I can see the three officers continuously looking back at me. Finally I finish my song and I look down, running my fingers through Sparks' mane to help myself relax a bit. The regiment rides in silence after that, everyone lost in their own thoughts. As the sun rises a few men dare to break the silence, and soon we're all back to talking again.

We ride for 6 full hours until we reach reconnaissance, where we dismount and pitch our tents. Once that's done we begin resting our horses and giving them water. Sparks nudges me and causes me to splash myself with water as I place the bucket in front of him, allowing him to drink. Charlie and James are nowhere to be seen, so I merely begin helping the other men with assorted things around the camp. Suddenly Charlie comes walking down the lines calling out "Salisbury Formation!". I quickly walk over to Sparks, my heart beginning to beat wildly in my chest. "This is it Sparks! You ready?" I ask him, my big white stallion doesn't even bat an eye at my question and I feel my hearts drift back to my fiance.

"Don't let me fall Sparks" I whisper, I'm not only speaking to my horse, but to the spirit of my darling fiance. I know his spirit must be with me, he wouldn't have appeared in my dreams if he wasn't. I listen to things going on around me. James is standing a few feet away from Charlie, who is staring at his saddle thinking. He looks scared, and worried, James asks him if he's alright and he looks up at the blonde captain, smiling "Never better! Literally, never better!" he replies, putting the saddle on Blenheim's back. I can see it in his eyes, he's lying, he's terrible afraid.

Jamie comes cantering down the lines, "Prepare to mount. Mount!" he orders. I put my foot in the stirrup and swing up onto Sparks' back, rubbing his neck "Here we go" I say softly as I turn him and begin walking. We all line up, Sparks and I standing in the front a few horses away from where Charlie and James are. I notice a red cloth on Joey's bridle and I smile knowingly, that's the pendent that Albert tied on Joey's halter when he was being led away in the movie! I shudder inwardly, that means that the movie was right.

That wasn't the only thing it was right, Jamie's speech was word for word the same! "Fear God, Honor the King!" he finishes, the entire regiment echoes the phrase and at this point, there is no turning back. We're all going to face whatever is out there, whether it be machine guns, or just Germans with rifles at the ready. I take a fistful of Sparks' mane as we're told to dismount and lead out horses into some tall grass. It's far above my head and I swallow fearfully as I lead Sparks into position. Silently we all mount up on our horses, we're just barely taller than it sitting on our horses. "Draw swords!" Jamie orders, in a swift movement I reach down for my saber, pulling it out and resting it on my right shoulder.

I see James look around "Good luck my friends" he says, making brief eye contact with Charlie, and then with me. Charlie looks back at the two of us, but doesn't say anything. The next order is given "Forward, to walk. Walk, march!", with a gentle, almost hesitant nudge I start Sparks into a walk. My heart is racing and I feel myself shaking slightly, this is it! I'm actually going to do it! I'm terrified at this point, but it's too late to turn around. I just have to face it!

"Forward to canter, canter... march!" the Major calls out, with another nudge Sparks sets off into a canter and I hold him back as tightly as I can. The sound of horses hooves pounding the ground is like rolling thunder, pounding in my ears. Or perhaps that's the sound of my heart pounding in my ears, I'm not sure at this point. Suddenly we reach the end of the tall grass and I feel very exposed, there is nothing in front of us except open expanse, open expanse, and a German camp!

No, this is all correct to the movie! If it goes this way I will die for sure! I urge Sparks on faster, in a slight panic. I glance over at the Captain as he thrusts his sword forward fearlessly, calling out "CHARGE!". The other men join in his battle cry, I do not, but simply point my sword forward and urge Sparks on. Charlie looks behind him hesitantly, I make eye contact with him, mouthing for him to point his sword forward. He turns and does it, and it's at this point I join the battle cries. I probably won't be singing much after this.

I can hardly hear anything over the sounds of gunshots, horses hooves, and men yelling. I begin to rein in Sparks, having him canter slower. I won't hit a damn thing if he's galloping so fast. I glance at my sword, I've never killed anything or anybody before. A German comes up on my left side and with a flick of my wrist he falls down to the ground, dead. "Sorry!" I call back to him as Sparks and I continue on our way.

Apologizing of course doesn't exactly justify killing these men, still it feels a lot better to do so. Therefore I continue doing it, keeping Sparks reined in at a canter, flicking my wrist with precision and killing the German soldiers, apologizing with every strike. I am not sure how long the battle rages on, but after glancing warily at the forest repeatedly I realize there are no machine guns hidden there, just a few Germans shooting at us from behind the trees. I turn Sparks and head in that direction, crouching low on Sparks' neck in hopes that will protect me better from the raining bullets.

Several men and I secure the Germans and the trees, and soon there are no more shots being fired. It's over! I let out a heavy sigh of relief and rub Sparks' neck "Good boy Sparks" I breathe as I try to catch my breath "Good boy". I turn Sparks around and walk out onto the field. Bodies litter the ground, some of them are Germans, but others I recognize as being our own. Horses also lie dead on the field and I merely swallow as I group with the rest. I scan the soldiers on the horses, catching sight of Charlie, panting and out of breath, trying to find his stirrup, but he's alive. I look for Jamie next, he can't be too hard to pick out of the crowd. I look for the familiar shining black stallion, and when I catch sight of him my breath catches in my throat.

Jamie and Topthorn are alive, with not a scratch on them. However, in Jamie's hand are Joey's reins, and the bay stallion is prancing alongside Topthorn in a panic. Where is James? He couldn't have, the movie couldn't have been right! We won! Just like in the book, yes the first battle was won in the book! But Captain Nicholls, I quickly scan the ground, in a panic. He can't be dead, perhaps he just lost his balance and fell!

I have Sparks trot around, my eyes search the field. Why must there be so many bodies? And to make matters worse I'm always terrible at finding things anyway! Suddenly I see him and I pull Sparks to a halt, practically vaulting off his back and running to James' side, falling on my knees beside him. I roll him over on his back and he blinks up at me. He's not dead! Still, his eyes hold a faint light in them. I take his hand quickly and call to him "James?" I ask, he coughs as he tries to speak to me and I hush him "It'll be alright, you'll be alright" I tell him.

He sighs faintly "You were right" he says in a hoarse whisper. I nod, feeling tears slip down my cheeks "I know I was right. I shouldn't have been though James. I shouldn't have been" I manage to say through my tears. I run my free hand over his forehead and through his hair. He smiles up at me weakly, coughing once more. Blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth and I wipe it away "I'll get you help!" I tell him, trying to get up. The hand I held suddenly squeezes mine weakly and I look back at him, he shakes his head "Don't, it's too late".

No! I cannot be too late! He's alive, he's here! Still I end up kneeling beside him once more running my hand over his head. He begins closing his eyes and I shake my head "James don't do this to me, please" I beg, my voice hitching. I end up sitting, arranging myself so the cavalry captain's head is in my lap. He looks up at me "It was..." he pauses as he fights for another breath to finish his words "It was a pleasure to ride beside you, and a privilege to have known you" he says softly. I smile though my tears, choking on a sob "I love you James, you've been such a good friend. Kind and generous" I say. He closes his eyes faintly "I do believe I love you too" he says. I begin to cry and his eyes flicker back open for another moment "Don't cry for me brave girl. You'll be alright" he says.

I shake my head "No! James..." I say and he hushes me "Listen to me. Back at the camp, you'll find all the drawings I've been working on lately" he pauses as coughs wrack his body. I want to look up, look around for someone to help James, but nobody comes so I keep all my focus on the man dying in my arms. He finally manages to continue "Take them, have them. To remember me by" he says. I nod and he closes his eyes once more "Don't let this war ruin you. Don't let it put out that fire that has driven you this far. The fire that I have grown to love" he whispers, so faintly I have to lean down just to hear him. I nod "I promise James" I tell him. Though my mind is kicking me for saying such words, I am horrible at making promises.

He falls completely limp in my arms and I feel him take his last shuddering breath. I completely break down into sobs and wrap my arms around him, he is not the first to die in my arms, and I strongly fear that he won't be the last. "Oh James" I say through my sobs, burying my face in the top of his head as I cradle him. He shouldn't have died, it shouldn't be this way! He was such a good person! And he was so young! I didn't think war would be this way, but who was I to think that anyway? What did I know? Me? A foolish and silly little teenage girl with her head filled with fantasies.

Someone has their hand on my shoulder but I don't acknowledge them, I just cry harder. They call my name, but it's as though I don't hear them. Finally I manage to look up, and a pair of green eyes meet mine. Jamie is kneeling in front of me, and he is gently trying to take the Captain from me. He looks incredibly hurt, and I let out another choked sob. He's supposed to be the cold one, who feels nothing! He forces me to look up at him, and his voice is low "James was my dear friend, please..." he trails off and I understand what he wants. He wants a moment. I swallow and loosen my grip on his body, lying it down on the ground gently.

He looks so peaceful, as though he's only sleeping and he'll wake up ready to go riding again. But I know that's not the truth, I'll never see those bright blue eyes again. There's a hand still on my shoulder and I turn to see Charlie behind me, with his head bowed and his cap in his hand. I can't see his face, but it looks as though he's trying to hide tears. I let out another sob and Jamie looks up at Charlie "Waverly, escort her back to camp" he orders, his voice gentle but firm. Charlie tugs on my arm slightly and I fling myself into his arms and begin to sob once more. It feels good to let out all these tears, to have a good long cry. I'm grieving not just for James, but for my fiance, for my friend Thomas who brought me to this time period. Yet I also grieve for my friends back in my own time period, my family, how I miss them! How I wish I were home with them, sitting in the living room watching some terrible movie and laughing about it.

Charlie leads me over to Sparks and I stand there sobbing for a few minutes before I can finally manage to pull myself up onto the white stallion's back. The walk back to camp is a long and painful one. And even when we get back to camp, the air is filled with sadness. Everyone is feeling the loss of their captain, and of the others who died alongside him. Even the horses seem somber as I walk past them, after untacking Sparks. Right now I want to crawl into my tent and vanish, but instead I head to James' quarters.

It doesn't take me long to find the drawings, however I don't dare look at them until I'm in the safety of my own tent. I begin looking at each one, there's one of Jamie perched on Topthorn, the big black stallion has his head up and his ears pricked forward as though he's looking at you. Then there's another, this time of Charlie jumping Blenheim. This must be from when we were jumping yesterday, this must have been what he was drawing last night that he was up so late! Every detail, from his memory, and it's perfect too! From Blenheim's carefully tucked legs, to Charlie's determined face, and of course his foot is out of the stirrup!

There are more drawings as well, one of them is of some of the horses tied up all in a line, there's two of Joey, another one with Charlie and Jamie side by side watching some privates, one of the french countryside, and then there's one of me and Sparks. My beautiful white stallion is performing a levade, which is my favorite thing to do with him when we're working. It's as though I'm looking at a black and white photo instead of a drawing. I run my hand over the drawing and my heart aches, how is it I will never see this man again? I really wish he had been an artist instead of a soldier, he would have been alive. Still, if he'd been an artist, I never would have met him. And that in itself, is reason enough for me to push all thoughts of James away. What is done is done, and now I have to move on. It hurts, but I can do it. I'm strong, I'm brave, James told me so. And with Charlie and Jamie at my side still, with my fellow comrades, I know I can do it.

* * *

**Today is my birthday, the day of my birth. PLEASE review this damn story! Please! Thanks for reading it, but please! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's strange to ride out of camp missing people, even stranger to have Joey riding alongside Sparks and I. My heart is still heavy, and I can't bare to look at the bay stallion walking lazily beside me. Private Warren is tense on Joey's back, afraid for his life. Apparently during the charge his horse was shot out from under him, and while he wasn't seriously injured, it's obviously he is scared being on a horse again. I don't think he was much of a rider to begin with anyway.

Private Henry is not riding in front of me anymore, he was injured in the charge and we had to leave him behind, but both Private Ryan and Private Mastin are still behind me with their horses. We all ride silently, it is so early the sky is still black and there are stars in the sky visible. Everyone in the company has their heads low and they are lost in their own thoughts. I remember last week when we all rode together, how we sang, we told jokes and stories. Not a tearful eye or a heavy heart, not even a thought that such a turn could ever be.

Now we march on without our beloved Captain. I hold back a sob as I think of James, think of how we had to send his body back to England, to his family. His drawings are carefully tucked into the breast pocket of my uniform, and they will stay there. I steal a brief glance over at Joey plodding along beside me, the red pendant Captain Nicholls had tied is still there, nobody could bare to touch it.

The longer we ride the more somber the company seems to grow. And to make matters worse it has begun to snow, covering the fields in a thin blanket of white. These men thought they'd be home by Christmas, but now they know the truth. They won't be back for Christmas, chances are many of them won't even see their families again. How foolish was I to come here? I won't ever see my family now either!

Of course I'd never considered trying to find another way to the future, but now even if I changed my mind it wouldn't matter. I've signed up to face death, and I don't have a good chance of winning against it. My fingers tighten around Sparks' mane and I take a deep, shaky breath. I survived the Titanic, but that was all by luck and by knowing enough about the ship and its fate to escape. I know little of my fate here, and my presence has already changed so much.

_"Don't let this war ruin you"_ he'd told me, James' final words to me. It was like a dagger when he'd first said them, and it hurts more now as I ponder the words further. I was told nearly the same thing by Mr. Andrews as Titanic began to take its final dive _"Don't let this, or anything else, ruin you". _Why is it the good and kind die first? Must it be such a crime in fate's eyes to be a good person?

I am brought sharply out of my thoughts as Major Stewart calls the troops to halt. I glance at my comrades to see many of them shivering slightly against the cold. "We'll set up camp here" he tells us before allowing us to break our lines. Many men dismount and lead their horses off the road, looking for a place to tie them, I stay seated and ride around until I find a place that suits me. Dismounting, Sparks nudges me and I rub his nose "Sorry my bonny boy, I have nothing for you" I tell him. He snorts and I begin untacking him.

As I finish Charlie walks up to me leading Blenheim behind him, usually he carries himself much differently, more alert and charismatic. Now he seems almost haunted, and it hurts to look at him "Hi Charlie" I say, offering a small smile. He smiles weakly in return "Hello" he replies. We stand in silence for a long time, him looking at the ground and I staring blankly at the cavalry rope around Sparks' neck.

Swallowing, I look up at him "Looks like you were right, they didn't shoot you with that new hat of yours" I tell him. He nods solemnly and I sigh, turning and walking towards where the other tents are. I find a place and begin to pitch my tent for the night. He clears his throat and I glance up at him "I've been promoted" he tells me slowly, I nod to him before looking back down and concentrating as I continue to pitch the tent.

"I'm Captain now" he tells me, I drop one of the tent posts and stare up at him "Captain?" I ask after a moment. He nods and I bite my lower lip, looking down again "That's good Charlie, congratulations" I finally reply, though my mind is screaming 'No! It's horrible! James should be Captain still, not you!'. I pick up the tent post I dropped and manage to finish pitching the tent, Charlie still standing awkwardly at my side the entire time. When I finish I stuff my things inside before turning to him "Is there something else bothering you?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Can't he see I want to be left alone right now.

He fidgets with his hands, looking down before asking "Tonight, I want to go for a ride before we set off again tomorrow morning. Would you... would you come?" he asks. He stammered, was he afraid to ask me? Suddenly I realize how cold I must seem to him and I sigh. Approaching him, I take his hand and smiling genuinely up at him "Charlie, don't hesitate to ask me. Of course I'll come" I tell him.

Charlie smiles back and the haunted and fearful look in his eyes vanishes for a moment "Alright, we'll meet up at supper tonight, and head out after. Does that sound good?" he asks. I nod "Sounds lovely Charlie" I reply. I had half a mind to call him captain, but decided against it last moment. I'm not ready for that, not yet, maybe not ever.

With a final smile he turns and leads Blenheim over, tying him next to Topthorn. Jamie is standing beside to the black stallion, a worried expression on his face. Charlie begins speaking with him, and I decide it is best to just leave it be for now. I'm sure I'll find out later, right now I need to get a little shut eye. Most of the other soldiers must have had the same idea as me, as the camp looks practically deserted. Something a little unsettling about it, especially with the snow falling.

I crawl into my tent, arranging my things and putting my pillow and blanket down. Reaching into my breast pocket, I pull out James' drawings and give them a quick glance over before stuffing them back in place. I reach into one of my other pockets and pull out a gold pocket watch, clicking it open and winding it before simply staring at it for a while. Eventually I find myself lying down, the watch open beside my head on the pillow. The steady ticking is soothing, it's the one thing that is constant, always the same. In such times as these, I find myself very drawn to such a small comfort. It isn't long before it lulls me to sleep.

Usually I dream vividly, yet lately I don't dream at all. I wake a few hours later having seen nothing at all. I feel as though I sleep better when I dream, without them I just wake feeling achy and unrested. I lay for a while, before the smell of food convinces me to heave myself up, snap the pocket watch shut, put it in my pocket, and then join the others for supper.

Charlie and Jamie are sitting a ways away from everyone else, and I hesitate to join them until Charlie looks up and waves me over. When I join them, it's clear that Jamie is still distraught over something. "What's the matter Jamie?" I ask quietly, so none of the other soldiers can hear. He sighs, not even looking up at me as he answers "The weather worries me is all".

It's clear that the weather is not the only thing troubling him, but I decide not to push the subject any further. Finishing my meal, I pick up my usual apple and excuse myself. As I walk out I shiver slightly against the wind. It's grown a lot colder out now, and now a thin blanket of snow covers everything. As I walk along the lines of horses, I can't help but stop in front of Joey and Topthorn. The black stallion is standing quietly, asleep on his feet, his breath slightly heavier than usual but I blame it on the cold.

Joey on the other hand is standing alertly, looking around as though he expect Captain Nicholls to walk out of a random tent and give him a pat on the neck and an apple for a job well done. I approach him and put a hand on his forehead, rubbing the white star and sighing "You're a good boy Joey" I tell him quietly. I reach into my pocket and pull out the apple I was going to eat. I have lost my appetite anyhow, so I allow him to eat half of it.

He munches on it, pieces falling out of his mouth as he chews sloppily. I laugh "You're silly" I tell him, giving him a final pat before going down the rest of the lines to where Sparks is tied. I feed him the rest of the apple and begin brushing the snow off his back. By the time I have him tacked and ready to go, Charlie is riding up to me on Blenheim "Ready?" he asks.

I nod, leading Sparks a short distance away before pulling myself up onto his back "So where are we going?" I ask him. He shrugs, giving me his usual goofy smile "I don't know, I just wanted to get away. Go riding without worrying about losing my head" he admits. Well that's definitely something I can relate to! I smile in return, it feels good to smile after how sad and depressing things have been lately.

We head into the woods, Charlie leading the way through the trees. Every so often we find a fallen log, and we take the opportunity to canter up to it and jump over, acting as though we're riding in the Olympics or something. I remember watching the Olympics back in my own time period, waking up at ungodly hours during my summer vacation just to watch a few horses perform dressage. I bet Sparks and I could win gold if we wanted to! Easily!

Suddenly I'm broken out of my thoughts by Charlie halting Blenheim abruptly in front of me, causing Sparks to almost run into the back of him. "Hey what's the meaning of-" he holds his out out to shut me up "Listen" he says quietly. I listen, but all I hear is the wind. I begin to tell him this but he turns around in the saddle, looking at me with a serious look in his eyes "No, listen harder".

Once again I listen, and suddenly I realize what he heard. We're not alone in this forest. I bring Sparks up alongside Blenheim and say just loud enough for Charlie to hear "Where's it coming from?". He looks around, swallowing before saying "I don't know". We look around the woods before turning our horses and beginning to head back to camp. We're about halfway back when I stop "Charlie wait!" I say. He turns around to look at me "What if there are spies, and they are trying to locate our camp?" I ask.

Charlie didn't seem to have thought of this, and he immediately turns around, heading back the way we came "We can't go back then" he replies. I sigh, it's cold out and the thought of someone follow me reminds me of that horrible video game, Slenderman. It's as though in another instant I'll turn around and the enemy will be standing there, waiting to kill us.

As we ride around in circles through the trees, I continue to look around and try to spot the ones following us. I'm beginning to get really tired of this, if they are going to get us, they should come out now. Huffing, I reach to my side, where my saber is, and pull it out "HEY!" I shout "If you want us! Come get us you dumb cowards!". Charlie looks back at me questioningly "What are you-" before he can finish answering I stand up on Sparks' back, holding the saber and pointing it in random directions.

"You don't frighten us with your silly knees-bent running around advancing behavior!" I call out, my mind continues to turn. I am not sure what impulses me to shout Monty Python insults, perhaps the knowledge that eventually the Germans will get fed up and attack us, or maybe the need to make light of the situation. I decide it's a little both as I put on a horrible accent and say as loudly as possible "You empty-headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!".

Poor Charlie looks quite scandalized as I continue, however instead of continuing on with my silly taunting I start cursing up a storm. Being in this time period and forced to speak properly, it actually feels good to be able to shout profanity at the top of my lungs. Suddenly there's a shout and five men charge towards us. I quickly drop down into the saddle, clicking my heels and charging Sparks directly towards them, Charlie and Blenheim right behind me.

It doesn't take long to dispose of them, and I sheath my sword and grin ear to ear. Charlie huffs "I could have done that too" he says, I roll my eyes and dismount Sparks "No you couldn't have" I reply "You're too modest". I tie Sparks to a nearby tree and begin walking, following the German's footprints. Charlie copies my actions and runs up behind me, walking next to me "What are we doing now?" he asks.

I can't help but laugh "You're the lieutenant, I'd think you'd have thought of this. We're going to follow their footprints and find out where they came from!" I explain. His eyes grow wide "You don't expect to take on an entire German army just the two of us? I don't think this hat is THAT protective!" he tells me, sounding utterly frightened at the prospect. I pat his arm "No Charlie, we're going to find it, get our army, and then attack them" I reply. He lets out a sigh of relief "Oh! Alright, that makes sense I suppose".

We follow the footprints for what feels like miles, constantly looking around in case there are more scouting groups around. It isn't that long before we start hearing a lot of voices and are forced to seek cover, slipping through underbrush and hiding behind trees. Finally we come upon it, "It doesn't look like they've been here long, they must have just set up here" Charlie comments.

"They must be following us" I whisper in reply and he nods in agreement. We silently slip back a safe distance away from the camp, having seen enough, before running back to where our horses are tied and mounting up "We'll tell Jamie and attack at dawn. They won't even see it coming" Charlie says confidently. We turn our horses and gallop towards camp, all thoughts of a peaceful ride in the woods long forgotten.

When we return most of the camp is asleep, in fact I believe it's safe to say everyone, even the horses, are all asleep. Charlie and I make quick work of untacking our horses and cooling them properly. Once that's done we face each other, out of breath and exhausted. He gives me a lopsided smile "I'll wake Jamie and tell him what we found" he says. I kiss him "Bring something to use as a shield, I'm sure the major won't be too keen on having his beauty sleep interrupted" I tease. He chuckles at my comment before kissing me back "Good Night".

"Actually, I think it's good morning" I say, beginning to walk back towards my tent. He rolls his eyes "As if it matters!" he calls quietly. With that he turns and begins heading off to notify Jamie of the Germans. I crawl into my tent and quickly toss off my boots and camp before burying my face in my pillow. I can guarantee it won't be long before I'm forced up to fight.

Yes, James is gone, many others are dead too. But this is a war, and war won't stop to mourn for my friends and comrades. I suppose it will be in my best interest, as well as everyone else's, to simply move on from it. I'm sure Captain Nicholls would understand.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had a ton of stuff to do in December, and now my school's musical has started production this week. Chapters should be coming more frequently now, as I am incredibly determined to finish this! Would like to keep it to about 20 chapters, but we'll see. **

**Would like to give an extra special THANK YOU to Eternel3007 who has taken it upon herself to translate this fanfiction into french. It's really awesome, you should check it out!  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep em coming! They're like motivational cookies for ma soul! Also, as always, Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

As the worst shot in the entire regiment, I was not happy about leaving the horses behind and engaging the Germans from behind the treeline by shooting at them. Yet being a woman, and being only a private anyway, nobody cared how I felt on the subject anyway. Charlie gave me a sympathetic smile before we marched off, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Right now we're sitting behind a mound at the edge of the forest, looking at the German encampment. It seems like everyone is asleep, which means we at least have the element of surprise on our side. Jamie sits at one end of our line, Charlie sits on the other. They lock eyes and nod before whispering the command to take aim. I pull my gun out and rest it on the top of the mound, hoping that will help me keep my aim steady.

I've never been a good shot, not even in video games. When my friend and I played Halo together she'd have me scout ahead and find where we were supposed to go, and when we found the aliens my job was to stay out of the way. Outside of video games, I'd never held an actual gun in my hand, but at the fair every summer whenever I played the shooting game I failed miserably.

I aim my gun at one of the German tents, hopefully I'll hit whoever is sleeping in there, but I likely won't. Suddenly the command to fire is given, and everyone around me starts shooting. I pull the trigger, however there are so many shots flying I can't tell where on earth my bullet went. Shrugging, I shoot until I am out of ammo, before reloading.

The Germans are not surrendering, and now they've taken cover and are shooting back. I duck down behind the mound, but keep my gun pointed over it and pull the trigger. It's an incredibly akward position to be in, but I'm not going to lose my head trying to actually aim! As the day progresses the shots begin to die down, and eventually the Germans surrender. I breath a sigh of relief, I made it out without a scratch! However looking around, I can see two soldiers who weren't as lucky.

Standing, I stretch cautiously before picking up my gun and following my comrades back to camp. Some of them are cheerful about the victory, others are swallowing back tears over the loss of their friend. I think I'm feeling somewhere in the middle, I'm mostly just thinking about falling asleep right now. As we near camp, Charlie runs up behind me "You alright?" he asks. I smile at him and nod, chuckling "Of course I am" I reply.

He looks me over before nodding "You aren't planning to go right to sleep are you?" he asks and I can't help but laugh, he knows me too well already! "Actually I was. Why?" I ask, he shrugs "There's going to be an announcement at dinner tonight, didn't want to you miss it" he replies. An announcement? What kind of announcement? I guess I'm not going to sleep right away after all! I want to know what this announcement is!

We all gather around the dining room as Jamie stands on a chair to make his announcement. He clears his throat, but the room was already quiet. Can't he just get this over with? I want to go to sleep! He puts one arm behind his back as he addresses us "Gentlemen, I have received orders that we are to stay here for the winter. The mud and ice would make our troops ineffective. We shall head out again when spring gets here" he tells us. There is a lot of grumbling and whispers through the crowd as he gets off the chair and dismisses us.

So that's it? We're going to just sit here in the woods all winter? I don't know much about France, but I sure hope the winter isn't as long as it was back where I'm from. Sighing, I trudge back to my tent and face plant into my pillow. After lying there for a moment I reach under the pillow and pull out Mr. Andrews' pocket watch, winding it and watching it tick for a while. It's times like this I wish I had my ipod touch, or even my cell phone. I know there wouldn't be any service in this time period but a game of pacman would definitely help pass the time!

Stuffing the pocket watch back under the pillow, I pull the blankets up to my chin and fall asleep. For some strange reason, I dream not of my fiance or of anything coherent, I dream of the animated movie 'The Fox and the Hound'. I don't understand why, but then I think further on it. That movie was my sister's favorite, maybe I miss my sister. During the winter months we used to watch countless movies together, we'd mostly talk and laugh through them rather than watch though. Those were the few times we were together really, otherwise we locked ourselves in our separate bedrooms and didn't say a peep to each other. Yes, I do think I miss her.

The next day is incredibly boring, so is the day after that, and the day after that. Days begin to just mush together in my mind, they're all exactly the same. Some things are slightly different, one day I might see Charlie and one day I might not. One day we might have to march a few miles and assist some troops on foot, one day we might not. Otherwise though, things are the same. I wake up, bury under the covers because it's frigid out, then eventually end up crawling out and going to see Sparks. I feed him and get him water before joining my comrades for breakfast.

After breakfast we all disperse and find things to keep ourselves entertained. In Jamie's case, he sits next to Topthorn and feeds him mash and talks to him. I think the poor Major is starting to break down slightly, but Topthorn does in fact need him. He's come down with a terrible cough, that shakes his entire frame. My pony used to get coughs like that, horrible wheezing coughs. He had heaves, but winter was his best time because there was no pollen in the air. I wonder what is causing Topthorn to cough so?

Charlie spends his day daydreaming, and I join him often. We find a place away from camp that isn't too muddy, and we lie on our backs and gaze at the sky. On clearer days we look at clouds and try to think of what they look like, on days where the entire sky is cloudy we just think of whatever we want. One time we mused on where we could find a unicorn, should they exist. Another time we imagined what would happen if someone shaved Jamie bald. How would he react?

Today the sky is cloudy, and Charlie and I almost want to groan in annoyance. It's been cloudy like this all week! We lie on our backs side by side and stare at the sky, waiting for conversation to strike us. It doesn't take too long before Charlie asks "What was it like on Titanic?". I almost sit up and stare at him in shock at the question, that caught me completely off guard?

"Well, it was very big, and very grand" I tell him, causing him to chuckle "Well I know that. That's what all the brochures said. But I mean, what was it like to be on there? Did you meet anyone famous?". I think back to Titanic, I haven't thought about it very much since our night of passion. Thinking about it now actually doesn't hurt too much, especially after James' death is still so raw. What happened on Titanic almost seems dulled compared to that.

Finally I talk "I met lots of famous people. I met the Astors, they were very nice. Madeleine was very quiet, and Mr. Astor was an absolute gentleman. Then I met Mr. and Mrs. Straus, they were also very pleasant. They definitely loved each other" I say, trying to think. Who else did I meet? I met a lot of crew that's for sure, but when it came to first class I couldn't really think of anyone else who stuck out in my mind.

Still, Charlie prods "You must have met more than that! You were traveling in first class!" he tells me and I roll my eyes "Yea but that doesn't mean I was hanging around first class all the time!" I reply. He glances over at me and I lock eyes with him, he smiles "Well what did you do on Titanic then?" he asks me. Once again my mind is whirling as I try to think, what did I do on Titanic? I did a lot of things but what?

"I spent a lot of time hanging around the wireless room. When I wasn't there, I was just with Mr. Andrews exploring the ship. And once I went swimming by myself, though I got in a bit of trouble for that. And uh, yeah, I think that sums up what I did" I tell him. He seems so taken by my story, and I don't understand why! The way I've told it it doesn't sound interesting at all!

He asks another question "A little shy are you?" he asks. I blush slightly at the question alone "Yes" I answer quickly "I mean, I just, I'm not really the socializing type. I have trouble with my words sometimes" I admit. Charlie chuckles "You don't seem to have too much trouble now" he tells me and I grin "I've had lots of practice!" I tell him "I'm also a terrible liar, but I had you fooled!".

Charlie shakes his head "No, I knew you were a girl all along! I was just pretending to be surprised!" he says defensively and I reach over and shove him playfully "Yea right. You're as good an actor as I am a liar. Shoddy at best!". He huffs indignantly and suddenly our conversation is broken as snow begins to fall. We both sit up at the same time and look at each other "We better get back" Charlie says and I nod in agreement.

When we reach camp nearly the entire regiment was gathered around a small fire. We sit down towards the back of the group curiously as one of the privates is finishing a story "And when he woke up in the morning she was still in his bed AHHHHH!" he yells dramatically. Charlie and I share a confused look before the private continues "And then she wanted to make him eggs AHHHHH!". Many of the other privates seem just as confused as we are, while others seem to be processing the tale, searching for a deeper meaning or something they're missing.

"And he said 'Oh I don't have time I have a meeting at 12:30' and she said 'I'll drive you there' AHHHHHHH" he laments. I raise my hand slightly and he looks in my direction "Is this supposed to be scary?" I ask and he huffs "Do you think you can tell a better story?". I laugh "Oh I know I can" I reply easily and he crosses his arms over his chest "Then prove it. Get up here and tell us a story" he tells me.

The other privates begin cheering and encouraging me. Charlie nudges me "Tell them about something in the future" he tells me. As I walk up I run through stories in my mind. Suddenly I think of the dream I had the other night, the fox in the hound! I turn and face my audience, they're all looking at me intently, especially the private who was telling the not-so-scary story. I swallow back my nerves as I address them "I'm going to tell you a story that is very well known where I'm from, called 'The Fox and the Hound'.

A few look skeptical, while others like Charlie look intrigued. I begin reciting the entire film from my memory, talking about Tod the fox and Copper the hound puppy and how they were best friends and played together. It has been a long time since I saw the film, but after having that dream my memory is partially refreshed and I manage to tell the entire story with only one or two parts missing, parts that aren't really important. I think I forgot the bits with the caterpillar and the two birds, but they weren't all that important.

When my story is finished, I'm immediately bombarded to tell another. "What story would you have me tell?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. My throat is starting to get dry from all the talking and it's getting dark out! However my audience now consists of the entire regiment, even Jamie has joined us! Sitting next to Charlie and smiling slightly as the privates shout out suggestions. Suddenly Charlie calls out "Hey! Do you know Alice in Wonderland?".

I smile, because I do know that one! It's been forever since I saw the movie though, years and years. How much of it can I remember? Probably not enough to be about to tell a coherent story "Not well enough Charlie. Sorry. Oh hey! I know a story I can tell you! It's called the Lion King" I tell them. Yes, the Lion King! I know this movie like the back of my hand! I can practically recite the entire thing dialogue and all off the top of my head.

And I do just that, and unlike the last one where it was hard to hold my audience because I didn't know the story too well, this one I manage to keep everyone captivated. I change my voice for each of the characters, Mufasa, Simba, Pumba, I can do them all and do them well enough to be entertaining. I can even do all the songs from the movie! By the time I finish it has grown entirely dark out, and the fire is dying. Yet all the privates are simply enraptured by my story. It's too bad none of them will ever get to see that movie.

We all disperse after that, but that night starts a new tradition. So my cycle of days changes, but all the days once again fuse so that they all seem the same. Get up, take care of Sparks, eat, spend the day with Charlie, eat dinner, then recite a Disney movie for the regiment before going to bed to start it all over again.

Winter is long and it isn't long before I begin running out of Disney movies. I start having to think of other films I've seen and can remember. I tell them the story of Black Beauty one night, the entire Star Wars saga in a week, and I recite the movie Thor another night. I feel slightly peeved I hadn't seen the Avengers because I am sure they would have loved that story even though a lot of it is too modern for them. But they absolutely adored Star Wars so I believe they wouldn't have minded the modern things about The Avengers.

I begin to grow worried as I run out of things to tell, but then a miracle happens! Jamie gets word that we're going to start moving again. At once I'm happy, but also scared. We're going to have to charge into the fray once more, who else will I lose? Tonight as everyone begins packing their things and getting ready to move, I go to Sparks and rub his neck "It'll be three years soon enough" I tell him half heartedly. He nudges me and I reach into my pocket, pulling out an apple and feeding it to him "I wonder what my friends would think of me now" I say as I laugh lightly.

Three years ago I was in a hotel room in Virginia Beach goofing off with my friends, three years ago I had my whole life to look forward to with not a hazard in sight. Now I've lost it all by coming back in time, and each thing I gain here I lose soon after. I wonder if it's all worth it to stay here anymore, maybe I should try to go back to the future again.

How would I do that though? Titanic was my ticket back to the future, and that ship has long sailed and sunk. I sigh, and rest my head against Sparks' neck, am I willing to give up so easily now that things have grown tough? I've never been through anything quite as grueling as thing but I bet if I tried I could get through! I pat Sparks' neck "We'll get through this won't we pretty boy?" I ask him. He snorts and I give him a final pat before heading back to my tent.

It doesn't take too long to pack my things away and get myself ready to move. I glance to the corner of my tent where my saber is resting and feel a new found wave of determination swell over me. I can pull through this war, I can! All I have to do is not get shot, which may be slightly challenging, but then again I'm small, I stand a good chance. Right?

* * *

**A lot of this chapter was based on the book. There's a a few pages where they're just sitting around doing nothing because it's winter. So that's what this chapter was about, sitting around all winter. The next few chapters will be throwing everybody back into action. So, yay for that, or nay. It's kinda a good thing AND a bad thing. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! I really wish I could read french and understand it so I could address the reviewers on the french version of my story as well as the english version. Oh well. THANK YOU EVERYBODY! Please keep those reviews coming, they're like cookies, and how I will write for cookies!  
**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the game for hardly a week and already we're lining up for another cavalry charge. My comrades try to hide their fear as they tack up but I can see it in their eyes. This isn't like the first charge where we galloped in thinking things would be easy, that we'd just ride our horses in and that would be it. We know better than that now, we know that it is very likely very many of us will not return to camp at all, if any of us do. We could be captured if enough of us go down.

I won't go down though, not without a fight! I rub Sparks' neck as I finish tightening his girth. My stomach is full of butterflies as I prepare to mount up. Sure I can say I won't go down without a fight, anyone can say something. I remember people saying the Titanic couldn't sink, and where is my fiance now? At the bottom of the ocean! I remember people saying we had the advantage during our last cavalry charge, where is James now? Dead and buried with a bullet in his chest!

"Prepare to mount, mount!" Jamie calls, cantering past on Topthorn. The big black stallion is looking a lot better now that the weather has warmed up. Jamie has been so happy that his cough has finally gone. It won't mean much if he's shot out from under him today though. I slap myself internally, why am I being so negative? I need to think positively!

It's hard, there really isn't anything positive I can think of about charging into battle. Not after everything the last battle cost us. I pull myself up onto Sparks' back and shorten my rein, my mind racing as I think of something, anything that could make me feel slightly better before this charge. All I can think of is music, more specifically the song James used to play most on his phonograph back in England. It was his favorite, and I grew rather fond of it after a while too, 'Roses of Picardy'.

Hardly thinking about it, I begin humming the tune to myself as I nudge Sparks in the direction of the other horses. Salisbury formation, just like last time. No, think of the song, the song is positive! Jamie doesn't give us a speech like he did before the last charge, I don't think there is anything he could have said that would have boosted our moral anyway no matter how charismatic he sounded about it.

Sparks shifts under me nervously and I stroke him to calm him down. I remember one of my riding instructors from the future telling me that a horse can feel if you're nervous, I need to get these jitters out somehow! Not enough time though, it's go time! The encampment we're attacking is right on open ground, and it feels eerily similar to the last time.

"Draw swords!" Jamie orders, he's far ahead of me this time around as our placements were shifted slightly with the loss of various men. I reach down and pull out my saber, resting it against my shoulder. It feels terribly heavy but I cannot dwell too much on it as Jamie gives the order to walk on. Sparks doesn't even wait for me to ask him forward as he tosses his head and starts walking. I tighten my grip on the reins and keep them tight, almost feeling guilty by how much I'm holding him back. I'm scared, I'm very scared.

The order to canter is given next, and I hesitate for a moment before asking Sparks to canter. Deep breaths, it will all be over in an instant, it will! The ground is muddy and suddenly I fear Sparks might slip. I attempt to slow him down however the battle cry resounds and he practically pulls the reins right out of my hands in his eagerness to gallop. I suppose I've no choice now!

Pointing my sword forward, I lean and encourage Sparks to gallop faster. The sound of hooves pounding the muddy ground and the sound of men shouting rings in my ears as we reach the camp. It's been a few months, let's see if I can do this. I lower my sword down, with a flick of the wrist a German soldier falls to the ground dead. "Sorry!" I say, glancing back only for a moment before finding my next target.

Flick, apologize, flick, apologize, charge through a tent and run someone over, apologize. My mom always told me that apologizing was the best thing to do, so do it I shall! However it doesn't justify my actions anymore than it did the last time. Suddenly my attention is drawn by the painfully familiar death rattle of German machine guns. I look up to see that we've been set up again, just like last time. However this time nobody is going to make it past the line of fire!

Sheathing my saber, I press into Sparks' neck and encourage him to run faster. There's only one direction to run and that's forward! I don't look up, I don't dare, if I look up they'll hit me! I feel Sparks jump over the guns and I breath a sigh of relief, I made it! I sit up and look behind me, there are many horses around me but not one, not a single horse has a rider. Dread and panic well up inside me, am I the only survivor?

Before I can even attempt to circle around and search for my comrades I'm surrounded, men grabbing Sparks' reins to stop him. Someone grabs me and yanks me out of the saddle, throwing me to the ground. I look around, there must be somebody! Suddenly I see a familiar black stallion gallop past with his rider still astride, it's Jamie and Topthorn! Jamie hardly acknowledges me as the Germans attempt to capture him as well, he turns Topthorn around and gallops in the opposite direction. It's too late though, I know for certain he will be captured right alongside me.

I'm forced to my feet and they immediately check me for any weapons I might be carrying. Finding none, they lead me away from Sparks and to a small group of soldiers, throwing me in the mud beside them. Is this who is left? There can't be more than twenty men here! "You alright?" a familiar voice asks, I turn to see Charlie and a wave of relief washes over me. He made it! It doesn't last long though as I see the blood dripping down his face from a head wound.

"Are you?" I ask and he offers a painful smile "Just grazed me" he says, "guess my cap wasn't so lucky after all". I sigh "Maybe it was, you're alive" I reply softly and he nods in agreement. We sit in silence with the rest of our comrades, simply cherishing each breath we take as we watch the Germans rein in all our horses. It isn't long before Jamie joins us, and we're forced to sit together and await our fate.

Nobody speaks, nobody dares to speak. In Jamie's case, I don't think he can speak. Whatever the Germans said or did to him before they brought him over to our group must have been earth shattering. He has never looked worse for wear than he does right now. The Germans are all talking about us, I wish I knew what they were saying but I don't speak their language. The only hint that they're talking about us is they keep looking at us.

Finally we're all forced up and lead away to the back of a wagon. Jamie's eyes widen as he catches sight of the two horses pulling it, it's Joey and Topthorn! I look around, where is Sparks? He must be around here somewhere? I don't get a chance to really look as I'm shoved into the back of the cart. I take a seat next to Charlie. When we start moving he looks back, unable to take his eyes away from the field we're retreating from. "They shot him right out from under me" he finally says, his voice shaky.

I swallow "What?" I ask softly, Charlie looks down at his cap and fingers the red silk lining "Blenheim". My heart breaks, Charlie loved that big grey stallion and frankly so did I. He tries to stay strong, but I can see the tears trickling down his cheeks "We'll get out of this" I say, keeping my voice as strong as I can. I don't know if those words are very true, but I'd like to keep faith. This isn't the end, it can't be the end! We've come so far in this war, and there's still so much war left to fight.

It isn't long before the wagon stops and we're once again forced out. It looks like we're in some sort of demolished little french town. They lead us into one of the buildings and force us up some very unstable looking stairs. Charlie is stopped downstairs, I want to stop and wait for him to make sure they don't hurt him, but the soldier leading me harshly shoves me forward and I'm forced to keep going. They lead us into a dimly lit, dirty, and rather drafty room. They don't say anything to us as they close the door behind them, a click lets us know the door has been locked behind us. We're trapped here alone.

Silence, we all stand in silence. What is there to say when we've been locked up here to die? I finally trudge myself over to the corner and sit, staring at the floor, thinking of a plan of escape. I'm no Indiana Jones or anything, but I think if I can get to Sparks, I can ride out of this camp and back to the group of soldiers we left behind. Then I could bring the reinforcements to save my friends. It sounds as good a plan as any doesn't it?

I'm broken from my thoughts as the door opens and Charlie is shoved in with a bandage around his head and his cap clutched tightly in his hands. The door slams closed behind him and once again a click lets us know we've been locked in here. Immediately Charlie comes and sits beside me, giving me a feeble smile "Well they're a bit nicer than I expected" he says. I can't help but smile a little at that, that's the optimistic Charlie I've come to know and love!

My eyes begin scanning the room and Charlie nudges me after a moment, lowering his voice "So have you thought of a plan?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow "What makes you think I've come up with a plan?" I ask him and he shrugs "You said we would get out of here, I took it you had a plan" he replies. Jamie looks up from where he is standing "You'll not be getting out of here. The door's locked and heavily guarded. Even if we could all break down the door, leaving this room would mean suicide".

Pulling myself to my feet, I approach the lone window in the room. It's small, and covered in a thick layer of dirt and grim. I wipe it away with my sleeve and peer out. There's much activity down below, troops still returning from the battlefield. I spot Joey and Topthorn hooked to the same wagon, being lead out with a large group of soldiers and a few of our horses. Something inside me tells me once those horses return to the field, they won't be coming back here.

Other horses however are being kept tied up at the edge of the demolished town, I spot Sparks among them. Scanning the rest of the town, or what I can see of it, it doesn't seem like there are too many German soldiers here. It seems to just be a hospital type of base, with a small regiment of soldiers to guard it in case of attack.

I turn back to Jamie, explaining my plan to him in a whisper. He seems to think it over before shaking his head "You won't get out of this building, even if you could get to Sparks you'd be shot dead before you could get anywhere" he tells me. I tap on the glass pane of the window "I could crawl out this window in the night. I'm small enough and no one would see me" I reply, my voice rising slightly in excitement. He hushes me "How will you get down, we're on the second story" he reminds me.

What do they always do in movies when someone needs to get down from a high place? They tie clothes together to make a rope of some kind. We're all still wearing our jackets, and while there are not many of us left here I'm sure there are enough to get me to the ground. It's only two stories! As I begin explaining this concept the few soldiers in the room, including Charlie, stand and come over. By the time I'm done we've formed a small circle of sorts.

My comrades nod in understanding "I think it's a good plan" Charlie says, nodding with the rest. Jamie bows his head and heaves a heavy sigh "Alright" he finally concedes "Tonight at midnight, we'll try it". I can see the worry written all over his face and I reach out and take his hand, forcing him to meet my gaze "I'll be alright" I assure him.

He swallows uneasily, I can see his resolve breaking down. I don't see the a cold-hearted cavalry major anymore, I see a little boy afraid of losing more than he's already lost. James is gone, most of his men have just been killed in an attack that he lead, Topthorn has been lead away to who knows where, and now another of his friends is about to risk everything. I might not come back, as confident as I am in my plan I know that it might not work. I might not come back, and that could devastate a lot of people in this time and in the future.

I wonder what would happen in the future, if I died here. Would my existence simply vanish altogether, would everyone forget about me or would they wonder what happened to me when I dove into the ocean and never resurfaced? I suppose that's why most people don't believe time travel can be a real thing, too many contradictions.

Outside the window I see it is growing dark. I encourage the men to start taking their jackets and tying them together. I don't really know how I'm supposed to do it, so I just tie the sleeves together as that seems to be how they do it in most movies I've ever seen. Once the rope is tied we test the window to see if it will open. Indeed it does, but just barely wide enough for me to squeeze out. I reach into my pocket and pull out Mr. Andrews' pocket watch, it's almost time for me to get out.

Snapping the pocket watch shut, I run my thumb over it before shoving it back into my pocket. Charlie approaches me "Are you ready?" he asks, I nod although I'm suddenly feeling very scared. Jamie approaches "It seems most of the camp is asleep. If you're quiet, you should be able to get away undetected" he tells me. I walk up to the window, the air outside is chilly and I shiver, however I think I shake more in fear than from the cold.

Finally I turn to the two men "Let's do this" I whisper. They both nod and wordlessly go to the far side of the room to retrieve the rope. We carefully begin feeding it out the window, waiting until we've reached the end of the rope. My stomach is full of butterflies for the second time today as I begin hauling myself out the window. Jamie and Charlie hold the rope, and I offer a final smile to them before beginning to descend.

It has been a long time since I climbed ropes in gym class at school but even so I still haven't forgotten the technique. They come in handy now as I lower myself down the rope, going down was always easier than going up. Suddenly though my feet no longer have any rope, and I'm hanging. Looking down, I see that it isn't that far down if I lower myself to the bottom of the rope with my hands. I'm not really known for my upper body strength though!

Carefully, hand under hand, I begin lowering my upper half down the remaining portion of the rope until I reach the bottom. Taking a deep breath, I let myself fall the rest of the way, landing and falling over. Quickly I scramble to my feet and hide as Charlie and Jamie pull the rope back up into the building. Now what can I do? I begin slipping down the side of the building, keeping my body pressed up against it. I try to imagine the layout of the base from the window. Where were those horses?

Suddenly I hear Germans talking and I immediately begin scrambling for a hiding place. Seeing a pile of rubble, I race over and hide under it, using my small size to my advantage and wedging myself out of sight. I listen as footsteps get closer and closer, their words growing louder and louder in my ears. It takes all my mental strength to control my breathing and not to shake. As soon as the Germans approach, their footsteps are retreating into the night. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I crawl out of my hiding place and continue on my way stealthily. I'm not out of the woods yet, literally!

Rounding a corner, I spot the group of horses tied to some trees. Sparks is the only white one amongst them, which makes him easy to pick out. He's been unsaddled, but that's alright. I can go bareback. Quickly I begin untying his rope, my hands tremble from my fear and it feels as though I'm merely fumbling with the knotted rope instead of untying it. Suddenly I hear a voice and look up, I've been spotted! My heart stops as a shot is fired in my direction.

I finish untying the rope in a second and haphazardly pull myself onto Sparks' back, kicking him forward. He springs into a gallop as another shot is fired behind us. I cling to his mane tightly as he thunders on, the reins also locked tightly in my grasp. However I don't pull on his mouth, not even the slightest bit. I want him to go faster, and faster, as fast as he can run and faster than that! I feel myself growing panicked as I continue to kick and urge him on, tears of fear blind me. I've never been so terrified in my entire life!

Trees and other objects blur past us as we charge through the woods, I try to guide him back towards the battlefield, however it is difficult to remember the way when I hardly got a passing glance at it from the back of the wagon. I press myself low to his back and continue coaxing him to go faster, kissing, kicking, whatever will do it! In my panic I drop a rein, and all I can do it

Sparks slips suddenly on a patch of mud and I shriek as he pitches forward, almost causing me to fall off. He catches himself and continues running as I scramble to get myself back on. Shots fired from somewhere behind us alerts me that we're still in danger, that they decided to give chase. They're still after us, they're going to shoot me! I'm going to end up like James!

I struggle to get hold of my lost rein, groping Spark's neck and clinging to him tightly. I grasp it, only to give more rein to Sparks so he can have his head and continue galloping faster. We soar over the occasional fallen tree we come across, each jump causing me to grip Sparks' mane even tighter in fear of falling. Finally a familiar sight comes into view, the line of German machine guns that took out most of my regiment. I press on, encouraging Sparks for more and more speed. More shots resound, motivating us to get going faster!

With a great leap we clear the machine guns, and we're once again out in the open field. Horses and men alike still lie dead on the ground, the Germans having not picked up everything from earlier. I don't look down, only press myself into Sparks. Suddenly a machine gun is shooting, and I let out a cry of fear. I want to go home! I want my mommy! I don't want to be in World War One anymore! The thunder of Sparks' hooves and the death rattle of the machine gun are deafening and my heart races. Please let me live!

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry updates are a bit slow. I've got a lot on my plate right now with musical rehearsals, school, and my sister's birthday that's coming up on Friday. However I'm on vacation so I'd like to get another chapter up before Monday. **

**Thank you everyone so much for the reviews, favorites, and adding this to your alerts. Just a note, I'm sure I've mentioned this in previous chapters, but if you're getting a little lost on stuff like why she has a pocket watch that belongs to 'Mr. Andrews', all the references to her fiance, the future, and to Titanic, go read 'The grand misadventures of Thomas Andrews'. It is the prequel to this story, and will explain in greater detail all the little things she mentions. This story is actually the middle story of a 3-part series. I didn't mean for it to end up that way, it just sorta happened. **

**Anyway, please continue to leave reviews. I'm always open to ideas as well if you guys have any. Thank you all once again for the support. Hope to get the next chapter out really soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

The shooting stops, and more trees whip past me as we ride. We're in the forest on the other side of the field! We made it! We actually made it! I don't let Sparks slow down though, not for a second! I keep him going until our base is in sight. The few men who'd stayed behind come out of their tents, looking confused as we gallop up. Sparks' sides heave as we stop and I cling to his neck.

I can feel myself trembling, whether it be from exhaustion or fear I don't know for sure. My comrades tug at me gently, trying to coax me to loosen my grip on Sparks' mane, yet I don't think I can. I can't get off, I can't let go of my horse, I can't even find the right words to say. Someone has pulled out a knife and is now cutting me from Sparks' mane. With my hands freed, they pull me off and lead the white stallion away.

Finally I manage to speak "They... I... We... We have to go back" I stammer. The highest ranking officer left is Perkins. He seems shocked at my appearance "Go back? Where? Where did they take you? What happened?" he questions, he seems flustered but his questions are asked with purpose. He wants information, and he wants it now. I try to relay everything that happened as best I can, but it's hard when I can't stop shaking.

He shakes his head "We have to leave them, we will never be able to take a base" he tells me. He takes my arm and tries leading me towards my tent "You need to rest, the exhaustion from your escapade has made you delusional". I pull my arm from his grasp, stopping dead in my tracks "No! I promised them I would return with help!" I say. By now every soldier has come out of their tents and grouped around us. I turn to them, they are our only hope!

"It's not a big base, most of the soldiers have probably gone now anyway. We can take it, we have the element of surprise on our side. And our comrades will stand and fight with us. We can do it, come on! There's no time to waste, we leave within the hour!" I declare. They all stare at me like I'm insane for a moment, I shout again "GET MOVING! THAT'S AN ORDER!". They scramble to their tents, pulling on their coats, grabbing their hats and whatever else they need before running to saddle their horses.

Perkins trails me as I walk to where Sparks is standing "You can't give orders like that! I'm the one in charge here!" he says crossly. I roll my eyes "Just saddle your horse and shut up. You can be in charge when we get back" I tell him. He pouts but does as I say, walking over to his horse and beginning to brush her off. I turn my attention back to Sparks, the white stallion is soaked with lather and sweat. I rest my head on his neck, I'm still shaken and just as Perkins said, exhausted.

I rub Sparks' neck with a cloth, drying him as he stands and rests. I speak to him softly, as though to settle his nerves, but it's mostly settling my own "We can do this, just get them and come back. We'll beat out history, or we could make our own. Wouldn't that be funny if Mr. Rivers talked about us 100 years from now because of this?". Once Sparks is relatively dry I borrow a saddle and throw it on his back before mounting.

The others are all waiting for me as Sparks and I walk over to the edge of camp. They watch me expectantly and I reach down, touching my saber and taking a shaky breath "Alright, let's go" I tell them. Perkins calls out "Wait! Shouldn't we have a plan of attack before we go charging in there?" he asks, I look back at him over my shoulder "I have a plan! Attack!".

We ride in silence from that point on, I try to remember the layout of the land. The most important thing will be to bypass that field, they'll surely be waiting for us there. We'll have to sneak around and attack from behind. I can see the field up ahead, and I stop the company just before we reach it. Turning back in my saddle, I explain to them that we must stay out of sight of the field. They all nod in understanding and I lead them left of the field. It is still dark out, which comes to our advantage. However if I wait too much longer, the sun will come out and that might complicate things a bit.

With the field behind us, I begin leading them towards where the camp is. There are no Germans in sight, which is unnerving. I know most of them have headed out to the front lines away from here, but I can't help but feel like they're going to jump out of nowhere from behind a tree or something. That happens to me all the time in video games. I am not paying enough attention, and someone comes from nowhere and kills me. It frustrates my brother to no end.

Suddenly the German camp comes into view. How could we be here already? Perhaps my escape just felt like a long ways because I was so afraid. Or maybe I just wasn't paying that much attention on the way here. I once again halt everyone, telling them to draw their swords. I dismount and lead Sparks to a nearby tree, tying him there before walking over to Perkins "I'm leaving you in charge now. You attack, while they're all distracted I'll get the others and lead them out of here" I tell him. He nods before pointing his sword forward "CHARGE!" he hollers. The horses leap forward and charge towards the camp.

I can hear shouting and guns going off, however I can't let that stop me. I wait in the trees until the coast is clear before sprinting over to the building. Once I'm inside I take the stairs two at a time, the soldiers that had been guarding the door have gone off to fight leaving it wide open. I turn the nob, but it's locked. I bang on it "Jamie!" I call. Immediately I hear his response and I sigh in relief, they're alright!

"I brought reinforcements. We have to go now but the door is locked" I tell him. There's a bit of silence before Jamie answers "Clear out of the way, we'll break it down" he tells me. I step away from the doorway, and listen as they begin pounding the door. With one final smash the entire door is broken off its hinges and falls to the floor. Jamie dusts off his hands as he steps out "Certainly took you long enough" he tells me. I sigh and roll my eyes before pointing down the stairs "Get down there, find a horse, get on it, and then head back to camp. Go around the field, you remember where that is right?" I ask. Everyone nods and begins running down the stairs.

I follow and head to the treeline, where I know Sparks is waiting for me. The white stallion nickers softly as I untie him and jump on his back. Perkins has noticed my success and is now ordering a full retreat. Horses race past me, but I scan to make sure everyone has a horse. I know the Germans took Joey and Topthorn, and many others with them. Those few that were tied with Sparks seem to have been taken.

Charlie rides up alongside me on a small bay mare "Are you coming?" he asks. I nod "Yeah, but I'm just making sure we don't leave anyone. You go ahead, you're accounted for" I tell him. He nods, tipping his hat to me "Thanks! See you back at camp" he tells me, grinning ear to ear. I smile as well, he's so chipper about this rescue and he's hardly safe yet!

Everyone has galloped off, and I'm just about to turn Sparks and head after them when I notice Jamie leaning against the wall with his head down. I ride over to him, leaning down on my horse's back "Major?" I ask. He looks up and I don't know whether to roll my eyes in annoyance or to feel overwelming sympathy. His eyes are red rimmed from crying, and he keeps his cap low in an attempt to hide it, but I can see.

"They took him, Topthorn. I can't ride another horse" he says, his voice low. I reach a hand down "You can ride Sparks, I ride him, James rode him before me. Come on, we have to go before those Germans bring their friends back" I tell him. He stares at my hand like it's some sort of strange alien object, before finally taking it and pulling himself up onto Sparks behind me.

Urging Sparks forward, he takes off at a steady pace, although it's noticably slower than he has been going. He must finally be wearing down "Come on Sparks, my bonny boy. Just a little more I promise" I encourage. He pricks his ears and continues his steady pace until the camp comes into view. I slow him to a walk and stop him outside Jamie's tent. He dismounts, still keeping his eyes low "Thank you" he murmurs, I can hear how grateful he is. I offer a small smile "You're welcome" I reply softly.

With that I turn and ride Sparks back over to where the other horses are tied. The rest of my night is spent cooling, rubbing, and taking the best possible care of Sparks I can with the resources we have. It's hard to get the horses what they need lately, but somehow we've managed to be lucky. I even manage to get a carrot into Sparks' feed before leaving him to try and get a wink of shut eye before the sun rises.

On my way to my own tent I pass by Charlie's tent, and I hear sniffling and stifled sobs as I pass. I stop in my tracks at the sound and turn towards his tent, kneeling near the entrance and pulling the tent flap back "Charlie?" I ask. It's dark, but I can make him out in the far corner of his tent. He's lying on his side facing the wall of the tent, curled up tightly with his blanket wrapped around him. He lets out another sob and I notice him shaking.

I crawl the rest of the way in "Charlie?" I ask again. This time he notices me and immediately brings his arm up, wiping his face and turning at me, cracking a painful looking smile "Oh, hi Gabby" he says hoarsely. I sit down next to him "Care to share what the tears were about?" I ask. He shakes his head and turns away from me again and I smile, trying to cheer him up "Aw Charlie, it'll make you feel better" I tell him, making my voice sound silly.

When he smiles genuinely up at me I feel better immediately. He sits up, pulling his knees up and resting his head on them "I was thinking about Blenheim" he says quietly "I've grown very fond of him". He then proceeds to tell me about Blenheim, how he'd gotten the white stallion a few months before the war began after he'd been promoted to lieutenant. The horse was much quieter and slower than the other officers horses because he was older, but if he was one thing, it was dependable. He was a survivor of the second Boer war, and the soldiers who'd ridden him then all said he was the steadiest horse they'd even been on.

"I can't imagine how Jamie must be feeling though" Charlie admitted once he finished his story "He trained Topthorn himself. He was there when Topthorn was born, apparently he was a very sickly foal but Jamie nursed him and took care of him. He learned how to ride on Topthorn, all his cavalry training, everything he'd done, all with that black stallion. He's never been on another horse in his life. What'll he do now, I wonder".

In a way I'm surprised that the Major has only ever been on a single horse, and in another way I'm not. He loved Topthorn, he was proud of Topthorn. When Topthorn had gotten that cough over the winter he'd devoted all his free time to him. I wonder right along with Charlie, what will the Major do now?

Even Joey's gone now, what'll happen? I lay next to Charlie and he shares his blanket with me. I tell that the sun is just starting to come up, but I'm determined to get some sleep! Perhaps I can just sleep until the war is over, that would be fantastic! Charlie wraps his arm around me and I sigh, closing my eyes. Everything is just falling apart, we're all emotional wrecks, we're not doing well on the battlefront. And now I'm wondering more than ever if it was a mistake to come here, to come participate in the war. Maybe I should have gone back to my own time with Titanic like I was supposed to.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, really sorry but I'm kinda desperate to get it out there because it's been so long. I am SO SO sorry for disappearing! My computer's hard drive crashed very suddenly after the last update and I haven't been able to get it fixed until now. And then being away so long is making hard to pick up again!**

**I should be writing steadily once we get into July. I'm finishing up my school stuff now but once I'm done with that I'll be in my summer writing swing. YAY! **

**Alright, please review and such. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for your patience!**


End file.
